Os bebês do Magnata
by MilagrosLuz
Summary: Harry Potter vai até o Novo México em busca de seus sobrinhos, mas acaba encontrando a indomável Gina Weasley, que vai virar sua vida de pernas pro ar.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptação do livro "Os bebês do Magnata" de Stella Bagwell.

_**A Última Chance de ser mãe**_

_Gina Weasley sabia que provavelmente nunca poderia ter um filho, por isso os gêmeos deixados sob seus cuidados eram mais do que preciososs para ela. Preferia morrer a deixar algum estranho levá-los embora. Ainda que esse estranho fosse o tio dos bebês._

_**Pai de Primeira viagem**_

_Harry Potter sabia que tinha mais qualificações para criar seus sobrinhos do que uma fazendeira, por mais que ela fosse irresistível. Só não esperava que Gina Weasley também fosse tão geniosa, principalmente com relação aos bebês... E ao amor!_


	2. Chapter 2

_PRÓLOGO_

_Harry Potter pegou o envelope branco, deixado sobre sua mala de couro, e tirou a carta. Lera aquelas palavras tantas vezes que praticamente as decorara. Ainda assim, sentiu-se impelido a ler a carta mais uma vez, antes de partir de Houston._

_Querido Harry,_

_Sei que faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, e que será um choque receber notícias minhas assim, de repente. Na verdade, eu não queria incomodá-lo. Principalmente depois da morte de papai. Você tem sua própria vida, porém, no momento, não tenho ninguém mais a quem recorrer._

_É uma história longa, mas acabei me envolvendo em uma confusão. Eu não queria que você soubesse como eu estava, pelo menos até conseguir resolver meus problemas. Portanto, não reprove minha conduta errada, por favor. Nunca fui forte como você, Harry._

_Atualmente, estou em um hospital psiquiátrico em Las Cruces, Novo México. Mas logo ficarei bem. Prometo. Mas quero que encontre meus bebês e os leve para sua casa. Contaram-me que o pai deles morreu._

_Não tenho muita certeza disso, mas, se for verdade, sei que você será um ótimo pai para meus filhos. Eles precisam de você tanto quanto eu._

_Abaixo da assinatura da irmã, havia o sobrenome de uma família e o endereço de uma fazenda em __Hondo, Novo México. Era lá que os gêmeos supos__tamente se encontravam. Harry nunca ouvira a irmã mencionar algo sobre aquela família e aquele lugar. Mas teria de ir buscar seus sobrinhos. Seria a única maneira de ajudar sua irmã._


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO I_**

Gina Weasley conduziu seu cavalo por uma trilha pela segunda vez, antes de fazê-lo diminuir o galope até o ritmo do trote. De início, o animal não se mostrou muito disposto a obedecer, por isso ela teve de segurar as rédeas com mais firmeza, para mostrar quem estava no comando.

Foi então que notou a figura de um homem, observando-a do alto de uma colina, a alguns metros de distância do estábulo. Embora o estranho estivesse de óculos escuros, mantinha uma mão acima dos olhos, protegendo-os da luz do sol.

Alguns homens costumavam aparecer na propriedade com interesse em comprar algum cavalo ou boi que estivesse à venda. A Fazenda Bar W era conhecida pela excelente qualidade de seus animais e, felizmente, essa condição não mudara mesmo depois da morte de seu pai, Arthur Weasley.

Ainda assim, Gina teve a impressão de que aquele homem, vestido com calça caqui e uma elegante jaqueta de couro, não estava ali para comprar nenhum animal.

Conduziu o cavalo por uma trilha até o alto da colina, enquanto o animal permanecia inquieto, como que querendo voltar a galopar.

— Olá — disse ao estranho. — Sou Gina Weasley. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Sem saber se poderia confiar nela ou no animal, ele permaneceu à certa distância.

— Sou Harry Potter. A senhora que estava na casa disse que eu a encontraria aqui.

Dizendo isso, tirou os óculos escuros e os guardou no bolso.

Gina não costumava se impressionar com os homens, fossem eles bonitos ou não, porém, tinha de admitir que a beleza do rosto daquele desconhecido era de tirar o fôlego. Ele tinha cabelos negros, com alguns fios caídos sobre a testa que o deixavam com uma aparência mais jovem. Seus olhos eram de um intenso tom verde, criando um interessante contraste com sua pele bronzeada. O estranho aparentava sofisticação desde as botas italianas até o moderno corte de cabelo.

— Se está procurando um cavalo, não tenho nenhum à venda no momento — avisou. — Os que se encontram na fazenda são muito jovens e... — Ela sorriu, com charme. — Rápidos — completou.

Harry não imaginara que encontraria uma mulher tão sexy e desejável em meio àquela fazenda distante, no Novo México. Ela usava um jeans preto e justo, que moldava com perfeição os contornos arredondados de seus quadris. Uma camisa cinza, em estilo masculino, deixava sua aparência ironicamente mais feminina.

O rosto delicado era emoldurado por cabelos avermelhados, que contrastavam com o castanho intenso de seus olhos amendoados, lembrando duas pedras gêmeas. Não usava nenhuma maquiagem, mas, mesmo assim, seu rosto apresentava um saudável tom rosado, por efeito da cavalgada. Os lábios bem delineados pareciam um convite a um beijo apaixonado, e Harry teve de se conter para não deter o olhar sobre eles por muito tempo.

— Não quero comprar um cavalo — disse a ela. Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, então veio à procura de um boi ou uma vaca. Bem, terá de falar com minha irmã, Luna.

— Também não quero um boi nem uma vaca. Vim até aqui...

Todas as palavras que Harry havia ensaiado ao longo dos últimos dias desapareceram de sua mente, diante da bela visão do rosto de Gina Weasley.

— Sim?

— Vim até aqui para conversar com você — completou ele.

O cavalo continuava inquieto, e Gina hesitou um momento, antes de dizer:

— Espere até eu levar Banjo para o estábulo, por favor. - Ela conduziu o animal até o grande barracão de madeira e Harry a seguiu a pé. Após deixar Banjo em seu alojamento, Gina se aproximou de Harry e estendeu a mão para ele.

— Desculpe-me pela interrupção Sr. ... Potter, não é?

— Sim — confirmou ele. — Sou Harry Potter.

Gina tinha um cumprimento firme, para alguém com uma mão tão pequena e delicada, pensou Harry.

— Bem, Sr. Potter, em que posso ajudá-lo? Está querendo comprar uma propriedade nesta região?

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso.

— O que a faz pensar isso?

Gina deu de ombros.

— Não parece ser daqui. Imaginei que fosse um agente imobiliário ou algo do gênero.

— Sou empresário. Trabalho com petróleo em Houston, no Texas — explicou ele.

Gina riu, como se a idéia lhe parecesse divertida.

— O que está fazendo no Novo México? — perguntou a ele. — Tentando negociar os minerais desta região? Eu não sabia que esta parte do Estado possuía reservas de petróleo.

— Não estou aqui por esse motivo. Trata-se de um assunto mais pessoal.

Gina estreitou os olhos.

— Pessoal? Deus, espero que não seja algum problema relacionado a meu pai.

— Lamento, mas é isso mesmo, de certa forma.

— Sr. Potter, meu pai morreu há vários meses. Não estou tentando usar isso como desculpa, mas ele não nos disse se lhe devia algo. Estamos tentando pagar todas as dívidas que ele deixou, mas, por enquanto, tudo que posso lhe dizer é que terá de esperar sua vez.

— O que seu pai me deve nunca poderá ser pago.

— O que disse? — Gina franziu o cenho.

— Seu pai me tirou algo que não poderá ser reposto — repetiu Harry.

Gina sentiu que estava começando a perder a paciência. Pelo visto, aquele homem fora até a fazenda em busca de dinheiro.

— Poderia ir direto ao assunto, por favor? — pediu a ele. — Ainda tenho muito trabalho para fazer e a manhã já está terminando.

— Seu pai não pode devolver a vida da minha irmã.

Gina conteve o fôlego.

— Quem é você?

Harry deu um passo à frente.

— Eu já lhe disse quem sou.

— Um empresário de Houston. Qual a ligação que tem comigo ou com esta fazenda?

— Minha irmã era Belinda Waller e seu pai a matou — respondeu ele, sem hesitar.

Gina não soube o que dizer de imediato. A revelação fora chocante demais. Afinal, Luna nunca dissera que tinha um irmão.

— Meu pai não matou ninguém! — refutou. — Agora, se me der licença, preciso voltar para o trabalho.

Dizendo isso, passou por ele e seguiu em frente.

— Não aceitarei ser dispensado assim, srta. Weasley. Temos alguns assuntos para tratar.

Ela parou e virou-se para ele.

— Então fale. Quem o está impedindo?

— Pensei que fosse pelo menos fazer a cortesia de me convidar para conversarmos na casa da fazenda.

— Não tenho tempo para bancar a anfitriã, Sr. Potter. E, mesmo que tivesse, não faria isso.

Acostumado a ter as mulheres a seus pés, fazendo tudo para terem sua atenção, Harry se surpreendeu diante da atitude indiferente de Gina.

— Não pretendo discutir — declarou, esforçando-se para manter a paciência.

— Depois do que sua irmã fez à nossa família, não acredito nem que tenha tido coragem de vir até aqui — replicou ela.

Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando o andar sensual de Gina, enquanto ela se afastava, com ar decidido.

— Ficar nos acusando não nos levará a lugar nenhum — disse a ela.

— Não quero mesmo ir a nenhum lugar com você — respondeu ela, por cima do ombro.

— Não está facilitando a situação para nenhum de nós — salientou Harry.

Gina se virou novamente para ele, que se aproximou devagar.

— Nada tem sido muito fácil por aqui, desde que meu pai morreu — confessou ela. — Aliás, sua irmã deve ter sido a maior responsável pelo enfarte que o matou. Ela o estava chantageando. Acabou com todo o dinheiro e a auto-estima de meu pai. Que tipo de mulher faria isso?

— Eu...

— Diga-me, Sr. Potter. — Gina o interrompeu. — Que tipo de mulher deixaria os dois filhos com poucos meses de vida em uma varanda, para fugir e nunca mais aparecer? Para Belinda, pouco importava se eles ficariam bem ou não, portanto, não me venha com essa história de que lamenta a perda de sua irmã. Não receberá solidariedade de mim nem de ninguém desta fazenda!

— Não vim até aqui em busca de solidariedade — respondeu ele. — Sou o primeiro a admitir que Belinda tinha problemas. Mas eu não sabia da existência dos gêmeos até... — Ele respirou fundo. — Até que fosse tarde demais. Quaisquer que fossem seus defeitos, ela não merecia ter morrido em um hospital psiquiátrico para criminosos!

Ao notar a mágoa no semblante de Harry, Gina não pôde deixar de se sentir solidária, apesar do que Belinda havia feito à sua família.

— Eu não queria que sua irmã morresse, nem tampouco os membros da minha família — disse a ele.

— Talvez não, mas foi por causa de seu pai que ela teve problemas com a polícia.

Gina sentiu-se indignada. Pelo visto, Harry era tão maluco quanto a irmã.

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessa? Sua irmã era uma pessoa instável e perigosa. Lamento se ouvir isso o magoa, mas é a verdade.

— Belinda nunca faria o que fez se seu pai não a houvesse seduzido e arruinado a vida dela.

Gina era conhecida por não ser muito paciente. Nesse aspecto, tinha o temperamento muito parecido com o do pai. Não tolerava ficar calada e impassível ao se ver diante de uma injustiça, ainda mais se esta estivesse relacionada à sua família.

Aproximando-se de Harry, fitou-o bem nos olhos.

— Não sei quem seduziu quem, Sr. Potter. E duvido que também saiba. A única coisa de que tenho certeza é que sua irmã não deveria ter se envolvido com um homem casado e com o dobro da idade dela.

Gina tinha razão, de certa forma, mas sempre havia dois lados em qualquer história. Harry não conseguia imaginar que Belinda houvesse se complicado tanto por opção própria.

— Pode ser. — respondeu. — Mas seu pai também não deveria ter engravidado uma moça com a metade da idade dele!

— Tem toda razão — anuiu ela. — Minha mãe estava inválida quando ele andou dormindo com sua irmã. O comportamento dele não foi nada exemplar, mas isso não muda as coisas. Poderíamos passar o dia inteiro mencionando acusações, sem que isso trouxesse meu pai e sua irmã de volta.

Harry ficou admirado com a firmeza das palavras de Gina. Respirando fundo, disse:

— Não vim para fazer acusações. Gostaria apenas de saber o que realmente aconteceu entre Belinda e o Sr. Weasley, mas isso pode esperar. Minha principal preocupação no momento diz respeito a meus sobrinhos.

Gina sentiu como se um balde de água fria houvesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Adam e Anna, os bebês que Belinda deixara na varanda da casa da fazenda, eram seus meio irmãos. Era ela quem os estava criando e já havia solicitado a um advogado que providenciasse o processo de adoção.

— Não precisa se preocupar com eles. Adam e Anna estão muito bem.

— Entendo que tenha passado toda sua vida aqui, mas...

— Eu e minhas irmãs temos a custódia temporária dos bebês, Sr. Potter. Eles estão acostumados com este lugar.

—Então, acha que as crianças devem permanecer aqui?

— Claro que sim! Adam e Anna têm o sobrenome Weasley e esta é a casa deles.

— Tem certeza de que são filhos do seu pai? Fizeram teste de DNA com as crianças?

— Não é preciso nenhum teste, Sr. Potter, pode acreditar. Assim que vir as crianças, entenderá o que estou dizendo. — Gina cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Além disso, pretendo mesmo adotá-los, qualquer que possa ser o resultado de um exame desse tipo.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que as irmãs estavam com a custódia temporária dos gêmeos, mas o advogado com quem ele conversara não lhe contara sobre a intenção de Gina de adotar as crianças.

— Eu não sabia que tinha intenção de adotar os bebês — disse a ela.

— Não estou surpresa. Nem sabíamos que Belinda tinha um irmão. Até onde sei, sua irmã nunca mencionou seu nome. Nem mesmo quando fomos visitá-la, na prisão.

Harry não soube dizer se era a presença de Gina ou o que ela estava falando que o afetou intensamente.

— Viu minha irmã na prisão?

Gina assentiu. A lembrança não era nem um pouco agradável, mas ela, Luna e Hermione haviam ido falar com Belinda. Somente ela poderia esclarecer alguns detalhes sobre seu relacionamento com Arthur. Gina havia saído da clínica psiquiátrica para criminosos sentindo-se angustiada. Pelo que pudera notar, Belinda fora uma mulher jovem e bonita, mas as drogas e o álcool haviam arruinado sua aparência, sua sanidade e, em conseqüência, sua vida.

— Como ela estava? — indagou Harry. — Você a viu quanto tempo antes do falecimento?

Gina respirou fundo.

— Duas ou três semanas provavelmente. Quanto ao estado em que ela se encontrava, não posso dizer com certeza, pois nunca a tinha visto antes.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Perguntou-se por que saíra de Houston para ir até ali. E a resposta surgiu em seguida: pelos bebês. Devia isso à sua irmã.

Não acreditava que sua família estivesse praticamente acabada. Sua mãe partira, seu pai morrera e Belinda também estava morta. Os únicos parentes próximos que lhe restavam eram os filhos de sua irmã.

— Sr. Potter? Está se sentindo bem?

Harry levantou a vista para ela.

— Estava pensando em Belinda — declarou. — Ela era alegre e jovial, mas teve um fim trágico.

Compreendendo a dor que ele sentia, Gina disse:

— Se quiser me acompanhar até em casa, poderá ver as crianças. — Talvez vendo as crianças ele resolvesse ir embora logo, pensou ela. — Minha tia Kitty, deve estar dando a refeição deles agora.

— A senhora de cabelos grisalhos que me atendeu à porta é sua tia?

Gina assentiu.

— Somos todos membros da família por aqui — explicou, com orgulho.

— Entendo. E ela a ajuda a cuidar dos gêmeos enquanto você faz isso? — Harry indicou o estábulo.

O modo como ele disse "isso" pareceu menosprezar o trabalho de Gina, mas ela fingiu ignorar o fato.

— Tia Kitty adora os bebês tanto quanto eu e minhas irmãs. — Diante do silêncio de Harry, ela prosseguiu: — Bem, preciso alimentar os cavalos. Se não quiser esperar, pode ir ver as crianças sem mim.

— Eu esperarei — respondeu ele. — Posso ajudá-la em algo?

Surpresa com a oferta, Gina o olhou. Por um instante, não o viu como uma ameaça, mas como alguém disposto a ajudá-la.

— Não quero que acabe sujando sua roupa — disse a ele.

— Isso não é problema para mim, srta. Weasley.

— Ainda assim, prefiro que me espere. Estou acostumada a cuidar dos animais e, em questão de minutos, terei terminado a tarefa.

Harry ficou observando enquanto ela deixava comida para os cavalos. De fato, Gina tinha bastante prática em lidar com os animais e, quinze minutos depois, os dois puderam se encaminhar para a casa.

No caminho, Harry avistou um novilho preto no curral. Ao vê-los, o animal levantou mais a cabeça e mugiu.

— Logo trarei sua mamadeira, Martin — disse Gina. — Você não é o único faminto por aqui.

— Onde está a mãe dele?

— Ela morreu. Minha irmã, Luna, e eu estamos nos revezando para alimentá-lo.

Gina preferiu não mencionar que a mãe de Martin havia morrido quando Belinda incendiara uma parte da fazenda. Fora um acontecimento horrível e ela preferia esquecer o fato.

Quando os dois entraram na casa, Gina o conduziu até a cozinha. Assim que passou pela porta, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver dois robustos bebês ruivos sentados em cadeiras próprias para refeições.

Aqueles eram seus únicos parentes, pensou ele. Porém, espantou-se ao notar como as crianças eram parecidas com Gina.

— Tia Kitty, este é Harry Potter.

Só então ele desviou a vista dos bebês e olhou para a senhora de cabelos grisalhos que o recebera à porta, cerca de meia hora antes.

Ela enxugou as mãos em uma toalha e olhou para Harry com ar de suspeita.

— Sim, ele se apresentou quando o recebi à porta — falou Kitty. — Vejo que conseguiu encontrar Gina. — disse ela a Harry.

Ele assentiu.

— Ele mencionou que é irmão de Belinda Waller? — perguntou Gina.

Kitty se tornou séria de repente.

— Irmão de Belinda? Não sabíamos que ela tinha um irmão! — Voltando-se para Harry, indagou: — O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para Gina, imaginando qual seria a reação dela ao ouvir sua resposta.

— Vim até aqui para levar os bebês comigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO II_**

Gina conteve o fôlego. Não poderia demonstrar a Harry que ele representava uma ameaça para ela. Os bebês eram seus! Ele não podia simplesmente aparecer ali e levá-los embora!

Fitou-o nos olhos, ao dizer:

— Os bebês estão em casa, Sr. Potter. Como eu disse antes, eles têm o sobrenome Weasley e a Fazenda Bar W tem sido nosso lar há mais de trinta anos.

— Acho que está se esquecendo de que as crianças também são descendentes dos Potters. — salientou ele.

— Pelo que sei, sua irmã tinha o sobrenome Waller e não Potter. — Gina replicou.

Harry sorriu, como se o comentário não tivesse muita importância para a questão.

— Ela foi casada e divorciada, antes de conhecer seu pai — explicou ele. — Mas qualquer que seja o sobrenome dos bebês, eles continuam sendo meus sobrinhos.

— Tem razão — anuiu Gina. — Só que também são meus meio irmãos.

Kitty revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, demonstrando impaciência com a discussão.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para as crianças, que pareciam perfeitamente saudáveis e adaptadas ao modo como eram tratadas na fazenda.

— Qual a idade dos dois?

— Dez meses — respondeu Gina. — Já estão engatinhando e ficam de pé, quando se apoiam em alguma coisa. — acrescentou, com orgulho.

Harry se aproximou dos dois e se inclinou até que seu rosto ficasse na altura dos deles. Os bebês não eram exatamente idênticos, embora fossem bastante parecidos. Tinham olhos castanhos, como Gina, e rostos corados e rechonchudos. Os cabelos da menina eram mais claros que os do menino, que eram de um tom mais escuro, semelhante aos de Gina.

De fato, não era preciso nenhum exame para saber que aquelas crianças eram irmãs de Gina, pensou ele.

— Olá — disse aos dois, sem saber ao certo como se dirigir às crianças. — Sou o tio Harry.

O som da voz grave chamou a atenção dos bebês, que pararam de comer os biscoitos que Kitty havia lhes dado. Os dois o olharam, com ar de curiosidade.

— Nós os chamamos de Adam e Anna — declarou Gina.

Harry olhou para ela, por cima do ombro.

— Não foi esse o nome que minha irmã deu a eles?

— Não. Passamos muito tempo sem saber a quem eles pertenciam e quais eram seus nomes. Por isso, nós mesmos os batizamos.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não acha que foi um pouco de presunção?

Gina estreitou os olhos. Mesmo indignada, tentou manter um tom de voz calmo, ao dizer:

— E não acha que essas lindas crianças mereciam mais do que serem chamadas apenas de "menino" e "menina"? Com certeza, também mereciam algo melhor do que serem abandonadas em uma varanda, por uma mãe irresponsável. Não havia ninguém por perto quando sua irmã os deixou na varanda de nossa casa e até hoje não sabemos quanto tempo os dois ficaram sozinhos, antes de serem encontrados por minha irmã, Hermione. Pelo visto, Belinda não tinha idéia de que eles poderiam ser atacados por algum coiote ou outro animal. Por outro lado, talvez ela até soubesse... — Gina não resistiu ao impulso de acrescentar.

Harry endireitou o corpo, encarando-a.

— Por mais que tivesse problemas, minha irmã não era uma assassina, srta. Weasley.

— Desculpe-me, mas acho que nem mesmo você tem idéia de quem ela era — declarou Gina. — Mas esse não é o assunto em questão. Os bebês são meus e não vai levá-los embora desta fazenda.

— Gina, talvez... — Kitty tentou intervir, mas a sobrinha levantou uma mão, pedindo a ela que não dissesse nada.

— O que a faz pensar que tem direito sobre eles? — Harry perguntou.

— E o que o faz pensar o mesmo? — retrucou Gina.

Ele olhou para os bebês, antes de observar o local onde eles se encontravam. O aposento não era nem de longe parecido com sua cozinha perfeitamente organizada, do apartamento de Houston.

— Acho que as crianças merecem uma vida melhor do que essa — afirmou.

Gina cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Dando um passo à frente, apontou o dedo em riste para o peito de Harry.

— Aposto que não sabe o que é levar uma vida saudável, Sr. Potter.

Surpreso com a reação dela, Harry continuou a olhá-la, considerando-a mais atraente do que nunca.

— Já que considera este lugar tão ruim — continuou Gina — sugiro que vá embora agora mesmo, antes que eu chame o xerife.

Kitty se sobressaltou.

— Gina! Não precisa chamar Rony. O Sr. Potter é...

— Quem é Rony? — perguntou ele, indiferente ao tom de ameaça de Gina.

— Meu cunhado e o xerife da cidade — respondeu ela.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao saber que até o xerife pertencia à família. Pelo visto, Gina não abriria mão das crianças sem uma boa briga.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Anna começou a fazer uma porção de sons típicos dos bebês. Harry virou-se para ela, mas Gina se posicionou entre ele e as crianças.

— Não ouse tocá-la! — bradou, pegando a menina no colo.

Harry se limitou a tirar um cartão do bolso e anotar algo atrás.

— Estou nesse endereço. — avisou-a. — Quando decidir se acalmar, talvez possamos nos entender melhor.

Acalmar-se?, pensou Gina. Ela queria era esbofeteá-lo!

— Duvido que tenhamos algo para conversar, Sr. Potter. É melhor voltar para Houston e para seus poços de petróleo.

— Prefiro esperar — asseverou ele, antes de se retirar pela mesma porta por onde havia entrado com ela.

Gina olhou para a tia e saiu da cozinha, levando Anna no colo.

— Gina! — Kitty a chamou.

Pegando Adam no colo, foi atrás da sobrinha e encontrou-a olhando para fora, através da janela da sala.

— O que está fazendo?

Gina segurou a menina com mais firmeza, enquanto observava o luxuoso carro de Harry se distanciar cada vez mais pela estrada.

— Estou me certificando de que ele foi mesmo embora — disse à tia.

— Ele voltará, querida — afirmou Kitty, com a sabedoria de seus cinqüenta e dois anos. — Precisa estar preparada para isso. Não notou a frieza com que ele agiu? Não acredito que vá desistir facilmente de levar as crianças.

Gina se afastou da janela. Pela primeira vez, desde que Harry anunciara suas intenções, ela se permitiu demonstrar o medo que estava sentindo.

— Oh, Deus... O que faremos, tia Kitty? Ele não pode tirar as crianças de mim, pode?

Kitty sentou-se no sofá, mantendo Adam no colo.

— Não sei, minha querida. Os direitos de custódia são imprevisíveis hoje em dia.

Gina olhou para o rostinho angelical de Anna. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem as crianças. De fato, recusava-se até a cogitar a possibilidade de ficar sem elas.

— Talvez seja melhor conversar com o advogado que está providenciando a adoção — sugeriu Kitty.

Assim que Gina colocou a menina sobre o tapete, Anna engatinhou até o sofá e ficou de pé, apoiando-se nas pernas da tia.

— Vou telefonar para ele agora mesmo — anunciou Gina.

Encontrou o número em sua agenda. Depois de conversar alguns segundos com a secretária do advogado, disse:

— Ele está fora da cidade e ficará ausente durante uma semana ou mais.

— Não se aflija — pediu Kitty. — Talvez devesse conversar com o sócio dele.

— Farei isso, se for preciso. Mas, por enquanto, vou terminar as tarefas no estábulo e depois irei à casa de Hermione. Ela e Luna precisam saber que há alguém tentando levar nossos irmãozinhos.

Duas horas depois, Gina estava na fazenda Pardee, conversando com a irmã.

— Gina, precisa se acalmar. — falou Hermione, sentada ao lado dela, no sofá. — Ele não pode tirar as crianças de você à força.

Gina levantou a vista para a irmã, em um estado adiantado de gravidez. Talvez não fosse saudável expô-la a esse tipo de aborrecimento. Mesmo que o bebê fosse nascer apenas dali a algumas semanas, Hermione já havia apresentado sinais de um possível parto prematuro.

— Eu não deveria ter vindo até aqui aborrecê-la com esse assunto. Mas é que eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Oh, minha querida, Adam e Anna também são meus irmãos. Eu acabaria sabendo sobre Harry Potter mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ainda estou espantada com o fato de Belinda ter um irmão. Por que não ouvimos falar sobre ele antes?

Gina levantou as mãos, com um gesto exasperado.

— Não sabíamos muito a respeito de Belinda, ou sobre o que ela fazia antes de morrer.

— Talvez Harry seja tão inconseqüente quanto a irmã — sugeriu Hermione. — Se for assim, duvido que algum juiz transfira a custódia das crianças para ele.

- Harry não se parece nem um pouco com Belinda — disse Gina. — Ele lida com petróleo e tem muito dinheiro. Se não tiver, sabe fingir muito bem que é um homem bem-sucedido.

Hermione olhou para o relógio.

— Rony está participando da resolução de um crime no tribunal e talvez chegue tarde hoje. Vou telefonar e contar o que está acontecendo. Talvez ele possa realizar alguma investigação sobre Harry Potter.

Gina sorriu.

— Nessas horas é muito bom ter um xerife na família.

Hermione também sorriu.

— Concordo plenamente — disse, acariciando o ventre. Não havia dúvida de que Hermione estava mais feliz do que nunca. Ela e Rony Pardee tinham se casado em julho, poucas semanas depois de os gêmeos terem sido deixados na fazenda. Os dois se amavam muito. Tanto que, às vezes, Gina chegava a sentir um pouquinho de inveja, desejando encontrar alguém que a amasse tanto quanto Rony amava sua irmã.

Com vinte e quatro anos, tinha apenas dois anos a menos do que Hermione e quatro a menos do que Luna, a mais velha. Porém, ao contrário de suas irmãs, sentia que a idéia de casamento estava longe de sua vida.

— Talvez devesse conversar sinceramente com Harry. — sugeriu Hermione. — Diga a ele porque ficar com os bebês é tão importante para você.

Gina lançou um olhar angustiado para a irmã.

— Isso nunca! Nada me fará dizer a ele que... — Ela se interrompeu por um momento. — Esse assunto diz respeito apenas a mim. Além disso, duvido que ele se comova com minha esterilidade. Ainda mais com aquela aparência saudável, de quem está preparado para ter quantos filhos quiser. Ele não entenderia, Hermione.

— Querida, você se torna defensiva demais sempre que esse assunto vem à tona. Não tem culpa por ter sofrido uma infecção que a deixou amedrontada demais para ter filhos.

Gina franziu o cenho.

— É fácil falar, Hermione. Ainda mais estando prestes a dar um filho a Rony. Eu nunca poderei oferecer isso a um homem.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi!

— Ridículo ou não, sei que sou estéril e não pretendo me envolver com nenhum homem. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez em que tentei ser sincera com um deles.

— Richard não passava de um egoísta — afirmou Hermione. — Tenho certeza de que ele se arrependeu por ter desmanchado o noivado.

— Nos últimos quatro anos, desde que rompemos, nunca o vi à minha porta me implorando para voltar para ele. — ironizou Gina.

— Deveria agradecer por isso! Aquele homem não a merecia.

— Bem, pois não precisa se preocupar com Richard, nem com qualquer outro homem, no que me diz respeito. Quem iria querer uma mulher anormal?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Crianças trazem alegria, mas não são o fator essencial em um casamento.

Gina não disse nada. Sua irmã poderia até acreditar no que estava dizendo, mas ela não estava disposta a sofrer o mesmo tipo de humilhação pela qual Richard a fizera passar.

Nunca diria a Harry que não podia ter filhos. Teria de lutar pela custódia dos bebês de outra maneira.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPÍTULO III_**

— Harry, querido, entendo que os filhos de sua irmã devem ser bebês lindos, mas acho que você não tem idéia do trabalho que teria para criá-los. Isso sem falar nos gastos.

Harry olhava através da janela do quarto do hotel, enquanto ouvia Sandra lhe falar ao telefone. Fazia algumas horas que havia se encontrado com Gina Weasley e ainda estava impressionado com a atitude segura que ela tivera. Telefonara para Sandra, em Houston, pensando em desabafar com sua amiga. Porém, até o momento, não estava se sentindo nem um pouco melhor.

Conhecera Sandra por meio de um amigo que os dois tinham em comum. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis e a elegância que ela tinha na escolha do vestuário fazia as pessoas a compararem a uma jovem Grace Kelly.

Harry havia saído com ela algumas vezes e, certa vez, chegara a pensar em pedi-la em casamento. Não que estivesse apaixonado por Sandra. De fato, nunca se apaixonara por ninguém, nem acreditava que isso fosse acontecer um dia. Desde que completara trinta anos, a idéia de se casar às vezes surgia em sua mente, mas logo tratava de esquecê-la.

Ao mesmo tempo, descobrira que Sandra não seria um modelo ideal de esposa para ele nem para ninguém. Ela era do tipo independente, viciada em trabalho e na própria carreira de modelo.

Felizmente, restara uma boa amizade entre eles. Suficiente para ele haver contado sobre o encontro que tivera com Gina e com os gêmeos.

— Sei que bebês exigem muitos cuidados, Sandra. Mas tenho dinheiro suficiente para contratar uma babá competente e oferecer uma boa educação a eles. Devo isso a meus sobrinhos.

— Não _deve _nada a eles, Harry. São filhos de sua irmã, mas isso não significa que tenha de sacrificar sua vida por eles.

Harry franziu o cenho, surpreso com a insensibilidade do comentário de Sandra. A idéia de que toda mulher nascia com instinto maternal não passava de cogitação. Sandra acabara de provar isso.

No passado, sua própria mãe também não demonstrara muito interesse pelos filhos, deixando ele e Belinda para trás, ao fugir e nunca mais dar notícias.

— Eu não encararia isso como um sacrifício — disse a ela. — Gosto muito de crianças e sempre pensei como seria quando eu me tornasse pai.

Sandra riu.

— Desculpe-me, mas é difícil acreditar nisso, Harry. Você nunca cogitou nem a possibilidade de ser um marido, quanto mais um pai.

— Isso não significa que eu não tenha pensado a respeito. — salientou ele. — Apenas não encontrei a mulher certa.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

— Acho que isso significa que não fui sequer considerada como uma possível pretendente.

— Ambos sabemos que você não seria um exemplo de esposa e de mãe, Sandra — declarou Harry, com um tom de voz bem-humorado.

— Tem razão. Estou casada com minha carreira. Mas e quanto a Gina Weasley? Não falou muito a respeito dela. Ela é do tipo maternal?

De repente, a imagem do lindo rosto de Gina surgiu na mente de Harry. Ao lembrar da maneira como ela defendera os bebês, não teve dúvida: sim, ela era do tipo maternal. E isso era o que mais o preocupava.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, quando Luna chegou a Bar W para ajudar Gina em algumas tarefas, levou sua enteada Emily, de treze anos de idade.

Assim que a menina desceu da caminhonete, correu para abraçar Gina.

— Não me diga que sua mãe a trouxe para trabalhar esta noite? — brincou Gina.

Emily sorriu.

— Mamãe sempre me _pede, _nunca me obriga a fazer nada. Vim por vontade própria. Queria ver como está Martin.

Gina olhou na direção do curral.

— Ele está engordando cada vez mais. Se quiser dar a mamadeira dele, ela já está pronta.

— Claro que quero!

Emily saiu correndo e foi pedir a mamadeira do novilho para Kitty.

Luna se aproximou e beijou o rosto da irmã.

— Tia Kitty me telefonou e contou sobre Harry Potter. Hermione já sabe?

Gina assentiu.

— Fui visitá-la hoje à tarde. Ela ia pedir a Rony que fizesse uma investigação sobre ele.

— O que acha que ele descobrirá?

Desde que saíra da casa de Hermione, Gina estivera se fazendo a mesma pergunta.

— Tenho a impressão de que Rony não vai encontrar nada de acusador.

— Então, o irmão de Belinda deve ser respeitável.

— Apenas aparentemente. — salientou Gina. — Talvez tenhamos a sorte de descobrir algo bem grave que o impeça de conseguir obter a custódia das crianças.

— Gina! Não deveria falar assim.

Gina se encaminhou para o estábulo e Luna a seguiu.

— Já parou para pensar que Adam e Anna também são parentes dele? Não deve ter sido fácil para o Sr. Potter saber que a irmã morreu naquele estado lamentável.

Gina olhou para a irmã. Como Hermione, Luna era uma mulher bonita e elegante, mas com longos cabelos loiros e um belo sorriso.

— Luna! Não é possível que tenha esquecido de que aquela mulher quase matou você e Neville!

— Não sei se ela tinha mesmo intenção de nos matar — ponderou ela. — Talvez Belinda não tivesse a mínima idéia de que estávamos consertando a cerca do curral no dia do incêndio. Acho que sua verdadeira intenção era matar o gado e acabar com o pasto, para nos causar algum tipo de prejuízo, mas não nos matar.

- É generosa demais, Luna.

— Belinda morreu, Gina. Não custa termos um pouco de comiseração por ela.

Gina apertou os lábios.

— Bem, pois o irmão dela está bem vivo e pronto para nos causar problemas.

Luna a olhou, com ar de preocupação.

— Por que diz isso? Ele a ameaçou?

— Não. Mas pareceu determinado demais para o meu gosto.

Ainda assim, Gina não conseguia negar para si mesma que estava ansiosa para rever Harry.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Gina resolveu dar um pouco de folga a Kitty e saiu para passear com os gêmeos.

Após passar a noite inteira e boa parte da manhã se preocupando em como se livrar da ameaça que Harry representava, achou que seria bom dar uma volta pela cidade.

A tarde estava ensolarada e bem quente para o começo de setembro. Aquele tipo de clima sempre a fazia querer esquecer o trabalho e simplesmente se deitar sob o sol do Novo México. Porém, desde que seu pai morrera, não lhe restara o menor tempo para fazer isso.

Antes, tinham cinco empregados para cuidar da fazenda. Porém, depois da crise pela qual haviam passado, restara apenas ela, Luna e Neville, marido de sua irmã, para cuidarem de tudo.

Em certas noites, Gina não conseguia nem dormir direito de tanto cansaço. Enquanto permanecia acordada, costumava pensar no pai e em como a situação na fazenda havia mudado, desde que ele morrera.

O velho Arthur deixara as filhas não apenas com dois irmãos que ainda usavam fraldas, mas também com muitas dívidas. Gina sabia que deveria odiá-lo pelo que ele fizera, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Bom ou mau, Arthur era seu pai e ela o amava.

Seria esse o tipo se sentimento que Harry tinha pela irmã falecida?, pensou ela, enquanto dirigia o carro em direção à cidade, com Adam e Anna sentados nas cadeirinhas no banco de trás.

Por mais que houvesse sido inconseqüente, Belinda era irmã dele e talvez Harry não tivesse a mínima idéia do que ela fora capaz de fazer.

Qualquer que fosse o caso, gostaria de ser mais condescendente, como Luna. Sabia que não era saudável ficar guardando rancores. Entretanto, tinha receio de fraquejar com relação a Harry. Não podia deixar que ele descobrisse seus pontos vulneráveis. A maneira mais segura de lidar com ele seria se manter fria e distante.

Harry estava circulando de carro pela cidade quando avistou uma ruiva empurrando um carrinho de gêmeos pelo estacionamento de um supermercado.

Embora estivesse usando saia e com os cabelos presos na altura da nuca, aquele corpo esguio e sedutor era inconfundível. Era Gina, e ainda mais bonita do que da última vez em que ele a vira.

Parando no semáforo seguinte, olhou-a pelo espelho retrovisor. Sabia que Gina não fora até a cidade para vê-lo, mas isso iria acontecer quer ela quisesse ou não.

Quando conseguiu estacionar o carro, Gina já estava muito próxima da entrada do supermercado. Chamou-a a distância e ela olhou por cima do ombro. Ao reconhecê-lo, adquiriu uma atitude desafiadora.

— O que quer? — perguntou quando ele se aproximou. Harry não deveria ficar surpreso com a recepção pouco calorosa, depois da maneira como ela o tratara durante o primeiro encontro, ainda assim, a atitude fria de Gina o fez hesitar por um instante.

— Eu estava passando de carro pela rua quando a vi. — explicou ele. — Pensei que seria uma boa chance de conversarmos.

— Desculpe-me, mas estou ocupada.

— Tenho a impressão de que você está sempre ocupada.

Harry observou que ela estava usando uma leve maquiagem que ressaltara os traços bonitos de seu rosto. Estava tão linda que era difícil lembrar que ela o considerava como um inimigo.

— Sua impressão está certa — confirmou Gina.

Harry deu a volta pelo carrinho, para ver os bebês de frente. Estavam vestidos com camisetas coloridas e macacões jeans. O menino usava um boné de beisebol e a menina estava com um chapeuzinho enfeitado com margaridinhas. Ambos estavam atentos à movimentação do estacionamento e prestaram pouca atenção em Harry.

— Ocupada ou não, srta. Weasley, teremos de conversarem algum momento. Também sou um homem ocupado e não posso ficar longe do escritório indefinidamente.

Harry tinha liberdade para ficar fora quanto tempo fosse preciso, pois tinha uma equipe competente. Porém, não estava disposto a ceder aos caprichos de Gina. Precisava convencê-la de que o lugar dos bebês era com ele, em Houston, e faria o que fosse preciso para tanto.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — disse Gina, agradecendo por Luna não estar presente. Sua irmã detestava quando ela era indelicada com alguém. — Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter sido rude.

Para sua surpresa, os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso charmoso.

— Não, não deveria — confirmou ele. — Mas eu lhe disse muitas coisas ontem que não deveria ter dito. Então, estamos quites.

— Eu pretendia levar os gêmeos para tomar sorvete depois das compras — disse Gina, mudando de assunto. — Se quiser nos encontrar na sorveteria... — Ela olhou para o relógio. — Estarei lá dentro de vinte minutos e poderemos conversar.

Harry se surpreendeu com a proposta. Não esperava que Gina fosse mudar tão rapidamente de opinião a respeito da conversa que precisavam ter.

— Irei até lá. — respondeu, antes que ela mudasse de idéia. — Onde fica a sorveteria?

— Quase no final desta rua. Siga por três quarteirões e verá a Sorveteria Fred's à esquerda.

— Obrigada, srta. Weasley.

A sinceridade no tom de voz de Harry a levou a dizer:

— Ninguém me chama de srta. Weasley. Pode me chamar de Gina, por favor.

Ele sorriu novamente, fazendo-a conter o fôlego.

— Ok, Gina. Até daqui a pouco.

Ela assentiu e encaminhou-se para a entrada do mercado. Por alguma razão inexplicável, Gina teve de se esforçar para não olhar por cima do ombro e observar Harry se afastando.

Ficara surpresa ao encontrá-lo ali, mas disfarçara seu espanto fingindo um ar de indignação. Porém, decidira que seria melhor aceitar conversar com ele. Afinal, havia sido indelicada e precisaria falar com Harry, pelo bem dos bebês. E por seu próprio bem.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPÍTULO IV_**

Quando Gina entrou na Fred's, meia hora depois, Harry já estava sentado à uma mesa próxima à janela, com vista para um jardim. Ao vê-la se aproximar com os gêmeos, ele ficou de pé e disse:

— Obrigada por ter vindo.

Harry deu outro daqueles sorrisos que faziam Gina conter o fôlego. Ficou preocupada. Principalmente porque ele parecia estar sendo sincero e ela não estava preparada para enfrentar a nova situação.

— As compras demoraram um pouco mais do que imaginei. — explicou a ele. — Espero que não tenha se cansado de esperar.

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou.

— Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer no momento. — Ele olhou para os bebês. — Onde eles vão sentar?

Gina olhou para um canto da sorveteria, onde costumavam ficar as cadeiras altas para as crianças. Felizmente, havia duas desocupadas.

— Se puder fazer a gentileza de trazer aquelas cadeiras, nós os colocaremos na cabeceira da mesa.

Harry pegou as cadeiras e Gina sentou os bebês em cada uma delas. Os dois pareciam saber que se encontravam em um lugar onde ocorreria algo diferente. Estavam animados, batendo as mãozinhas nos suportes em forma de bandeja que havia nas cadeiras.

Harry e Gina haviam acabado de se acomodar à mesa, quando uma garçonete se aproximou. Gina pediu um _sundae _para si mesma e sorvete de baunilha para as crianças. Harry quis apenas uma água.

Depois que a garçonete se retirou, ele disse:

— Estou realmente agradecido por haver aceitado conversar dessa maneira mais informal. Sei que não é um encontro que você desejava ter.

De fato, reencontrar Harry tão cedo não estava nos planos de Gina, mas reconheceu que não tinha muita escolha.

— Não sou insensível ao detalhe de que os bebês são seus sobrinhos. — disse a ele.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso.

— Bem, também não sou insensível ao detalhe de que sou o tio deles. — disse a ela.

Os dois se entreolharam.

— O fato de estar aqui prova isso para mim. — afirmou Gina.

Olhou para os bebês, que continuavam festejando o passeio com gritinhos e batidas nas bandejas das cadeiras. Quando voltou a olhar para Harry, perguntou:

— Já esteve nesta parte do Estado antes?

— Não. Viajei muito nos últimos anos, mas nunca estive aqui antes.

A garçonete apareceu com os pedidos. Quando ela se retirou, Harry continuou:

— Só fiquei sabendo que minha irmã havia morado no Novo México depois que ela morreu. — declarou ele. — Da última vez em que falei com Belinda, ela me disse que estava em Vail, no Colorado, e que planejava fazer uma viagem de férias pela Europa. Isso foi há mais de um ano. Desde então, tentei entrar em contato com ela por diversas vezes, mas nunca recebi nenhuma notícia.

Gina sabia reconhecer quando uma pessoa mentia para ela, e, naquele momento, teve certeza de que Harry estava dizendo a verdade.

Deu uma porção de sorvete para Anna e outra para Adam.

— Isso não o deixou preocupado com Belinda?

Ele deu de ombros, tomando um gole de café.

— Não cheguei a ficar preocupado. Minha irmã era... do tipo que gosta de viver em liberdade.

— Você não a via com freqüência?

Harry colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

— Não depois que ela se divorciou. Mudou-se de Houston e passou a viajar para vários lugares diferentes. Acho que fez isso para tentar esquecer os problemas que tivera com o marido.

Gina não pôde deixar de se sentir intrigada com Harry e com a mulher que envolvera seu pai completamente.

— Mas e Vail e a Europa? — perguntou a ele. — Como ela pôde viver com conforto? Sei que meu pai enviava dinheiro para Belinda, mas não era tanto assim.

Observando Gina, Harry logo percebeu que não era fácil alimentar duas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

— Desse jeito, não conseguirá tomar seu sorvete — disse a ela, mudando de assunto. — Por que não me deixa dar o sorvete de Adam?

Gina o fitou com ar de incredulidade.

— Sabe como alimentar um bebê?

— Bem, nunca alimentei um, mas não parece tão complicado assim. Basta segurar a colher próxima à boca dele e deixar que ele faça o resto.

Gina pensou em recusar a sugestão, porém, por alguma razão, achou que seria bom para Harry cuidar um pouco do filho de sua irmã.

Forrou o pescoço de Adam com mais guardanapos e entregou a colher a Harry.

— Ok, pode começar — disse a ele.

Harry pegou uma pequena porção de sorvete e segurou a colher diante dos lábios de Adam. O bebê pareceu tão intrigado pela idéia de ser alimentado por um estranho que apenas olhou para o tio, sem nenhuma reação.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou Harry. — Ele estava tomando o sorvete normalmente com você.

Gina riu.

— Adam não o conhece. Você deixaria um estranho pôr algo em sua boca?

Harry franziu o cenho, observando a pequena Anna abrir a boca com satisfação para receber a porção de sorvete que Gina lhe oferecera.

— Ok, rapazinho — disse a Adam. — Sou seu tio Harry, e não um estranho. Pode comer o que estou lhe dando.

Adam olhou para Gina e para Anna, antes de explodir em um risinho e fazer uma porção de sons incompreensíveis.

Harry abaixou a colher.

— Ele me acha engraçado.

Gina riu novamente.

— Ele o considera diferente.

Ele observou Gina tomar o próprio sorvete, saboreando cada porção. A visão foi inusitada para Harry, acostumado a ver mulheres preocupadas apenas em comer alface e brotos de feijão.

— Os bebês não estão acostumados a conviver com homens? — perguntou a Gina.

— Meus cunhados, Neville e Rony, vêem os dois quase todos os dias. Ofereça o sorvete para Adam novamente — sugeriu ela. — Agora ele já teve tempo para analisá-lo.

Harry olhou para o bebê.

— Ok, rapazinho. Tome o sorvete desta vez.

Adam decidiu colaborar e aceitou a porção de sorvete. Harry sorriu, satisfeito. Seria vexatório se não conseguisse dar nem uma colher de sorvete ao bebê.

— Estávamos falando sobre as finanças de Belinda. — lembrou ele, quando Adam aceitou de bom grado outra porção de sorvete. — Bem, houve uma época em que minha irmã tinha dinheiro suficiente para viajar para a Europa ou para qualquer lugar que ela quisesse.

— Em que época Belinda tinha dinheiro?

— Meu pai era dono de uma grande empresa de petróleo, em Houston. Quando ele morreu, eu e Belinda herdamos dinheiro e ações suficientes para não nos preocuparmos com nosso sustento pelo resto da vida. Acho que minha irmã começou a gastar a parte dela sem controle, mas sempre que nos falávamos ela dizia que estava bem financeiramente. — Ele suspirou. — Na verdade, não sei o que aconteceu. Se ela deixou dinheiro guardado ou algum certificado de investimento, não consegui encontrar.

— Rony acompanhou o caso mais de perto, por ser o xerife da cidade, e disse que Belinda estava em situação difícil. Os últimos lugares onde ela viveu eram lamentáveis.

— Acredito no seu cunhado. Só acho difícil imaginar que Belinda tenha falido dessa maneira. Sei que ela gostava de viajar e de se divertir, mas não era tola. Não é possível que tenha gastado todo o dinheiro que servia como segurança para ela.

Quando Gina aceitara conversar com Harry, não imaginara que iriam falar sobre Belinda. Pensou que ele fosse apenas reafirmar que queria as crianças e nada mais. Porém, ao vê-lo dar outra porção de sorvete para Adam, notou uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar que denunciava um ar de solidão. Aquilo a tocou de uma maneira que ela não soube como explicar.

— Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer algo a esse respeito, mas meu pai... Bem, nós não conhecíamos Belinda. O pouco que sabemos foi o que ela contou às autoridades. Ela disse que conheceu meu pai em um rodeio, aqui em Ruidoso.

Harry sorriu.

— Belinda adorava cavalos.

— Meu pai também. — Após um momento de silêncio, perguntou: — E sua mãe?

Harry parou de dar sorvete a Adam quando o bebê demonstrou que não queria mais.

— Minha mãe partiu quando eu ainda era criança.

— Partiu? Ela morreu, você quer dizer?

— Não. Ela foi embora mesmo. Saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou.

Gina enrubesceu, apesar de não ter nenhum motivo para isso.

— Eu não deveria ter perguntado. Fiquei curiosa porque os avós dos gêmeos pelo lado do meu pai já faleceram. Mas acho que não ter avós não é o fim do mundo.

"Só que ser abandonado pela própria mãe parece ser algo muito mais grave", pensou ela. Harry suspirou.

— Acho que eu poderia localizar minha mãe, se quisesse, mas qual a vantagem que eu teria com isso? Ela não quis saber de mim nem de Belinda, e, com certeza, também não se interessará pelos netos.

Deus, haveria mesmo uma pessoa tão fria no mundo?, pensou Gina. Já lera em jornais histórias de mães que abandonavam os filhos, mas era difícil de acreditar que aquilo realmente acontecesse.

— Então, restaram apenas você e Belinda? Não tem mais nenhum outro membro da família?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Meu pai era filho único e nunca tivemos contato com os parentes de minha mãe.

— Você... não é... casado?

Ele não respondeu.

— Qual o problema, Harry? — indagou Clara. — É divorciado?

— Não. Nunca me casei. — Ele tomou outro gole de café. — Eu estava pensando no motivo que a fez me perguntar isso.

Gina sentiu o coração acelerar.

— Perguntei porque... Bem, pensei que tivesse uma esposa que quisesse ficar com os bebês...

Olhando para Gina, do outro lado da mesa, Harry sentiu-se satisfeito por não ter se casado. Ainda assim, achou estranho chegar a essa conclusão.

— E você? Já foi casada? — indagou.

Dois ou três anos antes, tal pergunta faria os olhos de Gina se encherem de lágrimas. No presente, porém, trouxe apenas um sorriso irônico a seus lábios.

— Não. Acho que não sou uma pretendente... aceitável.

Harry não entendeu o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo. Também não lhe interessava muito. Estava ali para levar os gêmeos, nada mais. Olhando para as crianças, entretidas em observar três outros bebês em mesas próximas, ele disse:

— Durante os últimos dez anos, dediquei-me completamente ao trabalho. Mas quando completei trinta anos, há alguns meses, comecei a pensar com mais freqüência em casamento e em ter filhos.

Então, por que ele não se casava e tinha os próprios filhos, em vez de levar seus bebês?, pensou Gina.

Limpando o rostinho de Anna com um guardanapo, disse:

— Já deve ter percebido que sou uma pessoa muito sincera. Sempre falo o que penso. Portanto, pode acreditar quando digo que não desistirei das crianças por nada nesse mundo. Eu adoro Adam e Anna e...

Harry levantou a mão.

— Sei como se sente, e respeito seus sentimentos. Mas não estou dizendo isso por mim mesmo, mas pelos bebês. Precisa refletir melhor e admitir as vantagens que posso oferecer na criação dessas crianças.

Gina fez o possível para lembrar dos conselhos de suas irmãs para que se mantivesse calma.

— Como eu disse, não vou desistir dos bebês, mas suponhamos que eu aceitasse entregá-los a você. Como cuidaria deles? Tem seu trabalho, e não poderia ser pai e mãe dos dois durante todo o tempo.

— Tenho condições de contratar uma babá para cuidar deles, enquanto eu estiver fora.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Acha que uma babá pode substituir uma família?

— São dois bebês, Gina. Não sabem quem são seus parentes.

Ela gemeu, exasperada.

— Não quer mesmo entender, não é?

— O quê?

— Não entende o que significa ter uma família. — respondeu ela.

Harry pareceu ofendido com o comentário.

— Por mais que não pareça, já tive uma família. — disse a ela.

— Você teve uma mãe, um pai e uma irmã. Mas formavam mesmo uma família?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Está perguntando se sentávamos juntos à mesa ou se assistíamos _Lassie _nas tardes de domingo?

Gina sentiu-se aborrecida com aquele tom irônico. Teve vontade de dizer a ele quanto sua visão de vida era superficial, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava poder demonstrar a gentileza e o afeto que ele tanto parecia precisar.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer — respondeu, com certa impaciência. — Já que não quer entender, tentarei explicar de outro modo: prefiro mais que os dois cresçam assistindo _Lassie _com a família, nas tardes de domingo, do que vê-los preocupados com suas contas bancárias.

— Ok, mas também não pode deixar de considerar que se eu os levar, eles deixarão de dar trabalho e causar despesas para você e suas irmãs. — salientou Harry.

Gina ficou indignada. Ele poderia ter dito qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Durante os últimos meses, cuidara dos gêmeos com todo seu carinho, sem considerar aquilo como um encargo pesado. Mesmo tendo de se preocupar com o orçamento e o trabalho da fazenda quase falida.

Pensou em dizer palavras duras, mas guardou-as para si mesma. Ficando de pé, começou a tirar os bebês das cadeiras e colocá-los no carrinho.

— O que está fazendo?

— Está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

— Eu a deixei irritada, não é? — perguntou Harry. Gina riu com ironia, ajeitando Anna no carrinho.

Ao terminar, fitou-o nos olhos.

— Sei muito bem o que é ter dinheiro e perdê-lo, Harry. Sua irmã tirou tudo que tínhamos, mas sabe de uma coisa? Ainda assim me considero muito mais rica do que você.

Nesse momento, Harry teve a certeza de não estar lidando com uma mulher comum. Gina Weasley não se impressionava facilmente, como as outras que ele conhecia. Como conseguiria chegar até ela?, perguntou-se.

Sem dizer mais nada, Gina empurrou o carrinho em direção à saída. Harry pagou a conta rapidamente e correu para alcançá-la. Ela estava quase chegando no carro quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

Os belos olhos castanhos o fitaram com um brilho de indignação.

— Peço desculpa. — disse Harry. — Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

— Esqueça. É ridículo pensarmos que somos capazes de manter uma conversa civilizada sobre qualquer assunto. Estamos em lados opostos do jogo, Harry.

— Não, não estamos. Ambos queremos o melhor para os bebês, não é?

Gina pensou por um instante.

— Espero que esteja sendo realmente sincero ao dizer isso.

— Estou sendo, pode acreditar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela sentiu a irritação desaparecer como que por encanto. Ainda assim, achou melhor voltar logo para casa e manter-se o mais longe possível de Harry, antes que seu coração acabasse se rendendo.

— Gina?

Ela levantou a vista para ele.

— Sim?

— Minha irmã tirou mesmo todo o dinheiro de sua família?

Gina percebeu que ele parecia chocado com a idéia. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que a família Weasley não fora a única que Belinda prejudicara.

— Quando a fazenda começou a falir, papai tomou dinheiro emprestado de Neville. Na época, ele ainda não havia se casado com Luna e era apenas um vizinho e amigo da família. Neville emprestou o dinheiro aceitando a Bar W como garantia do empréstimo. Porém, todo esse dinheiro também foi parar nas mãos de Belinda.

Harry franziu o cenho. Deus, o que sua irmã fizera? Por que tirara o dinheiro daquela família, se já tinha tanto para si mesma?, questionou-se.

—Então, na verdade, a fazenda pertence a seu cunhado?

— Não. Depois que ele e Luna se casaram, Neville foi generoso o suficiente para desfazer o acordo. Como vê, não existe essa história de posses na minha família. Tudo que temos pertence a todos.

Harry curvou os lábios levemente.

— E eu que sempre ouvi dizer que não era aconselhável fazer negócios em família.

— Não estamos falando de negócios, Harry, mas sobre o lar da minha família.

Sem querer que a situação entre eles permanecesse desagradável, ele ajudou-a a colocar os bebês no carro.

Em certo momento, quando os dois se inclinaram e ficaram muito próximos, Gina conteve o fôlego.

— Há mais um assunto que eu gostaria de conversar com você. — disse Harry.

Ele estava tão próximo que ela pôde ver a cor intensa daqueles olhos acinzentados. O vento havia feito alguns fios dos cabelos negros caírem sobre a testa dele, deixando-o com uma charmosa aparência de menino. Ao mesmo tempo, seu perfume almiscarado tornou-a mais do que consciente de toda aquela masculinidade.

— Não acha que já conversamos tudo que era preciso? — perguntou, endireitando o corpo.

Harry sorriu.

— Eu gostaria apenas de saber se você se incomoda que eu vá ver os bebês amanhã na fazenda.

— Quer ver os bebês?

— E você também.

Gina não teve muita certeza do que ele estava insinuando, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

— Bem, já que não consegui persuadi-lo a arrumar as malas e voltar para Houston, poderá ir ver os bebês. Acho que durante o jantar será um bom horário.

Harry não esperava que ela fosse convidá-lo para jantar, por isso aceitou a oferta de pronto.

— Estarei lá. A que horas prefere que eu chegue?

— Por volta das seis estará bom. Pensando bem, é melhor que chegue às sete. Isso me dará tempo para cumprir todas as tarefas do dia.

— Ok.

Harry tirou Adam do carrinho e segurou-o no colo por um instante. O bebê segurou o queixo dele com as mãozinhas rechonchudas, fazendo Harry sorrir.

— Acho que ele está olhando se minha barba está bem-feita. — brincou.

Não esperava se afeiçoar tanto aos sobrinhos, mas a verdade era que aquelas crianças estavam conquistando cada vez mais seu coração.

Sentindo a mãozinha de Adam em seu rosto, teve a certeza de que tomara a melhor decisão ao viajar até o Novo México. Aqueles bebês precisavam dele e, sendo totalmente sincero consigo mesmo, teve de reconhecer que também precisava deles.

— Os bebês gostam de tocar tudo que vêem. — disse Gina.

Estendeu os braços para pegar Adam, e Harry o entregou com hesitação.

— Isso deve causar problemas de vez em quando.

Gina sorriu.

— Nunca lidou com bebês antes?

— Não. Mas pretendo remediar isso nos próximos dias.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, porém, não disse nada, ao ajeitar Adam no carro. Enquanto se certificava de que as crianças estavam bem seguras, sentiu Harry logo atrás de si, como que esperando por algo que ela não tinha idéia do que fosse.

— Já vamos indo. — disse a ele. — Tia Kitty não esperava que eu ficasse fora por tanto tempo e já deve estar preocupada.

Harry ia dizer que ela deveria ter um telefone celular no carro, mas se conteve. Gina não podia comprar um telefone celular. Aquela falta de recursos seria mesmo culpa de Belinda?, perguntou-se mais uma vez.

Ficou de lado, para que ela pudesse fechar a porta do carro.

— Dirija com cuidado.

Ela o olhou através da janela.

— Sempre ando com muito cuidado quando estou com as crianças.

Harry não se referira apenas à segurança dos bebês, mas à dela também. Felizmente, Gina não percebera que ele se preocupava tanto com ela. A última coisa que desejava era que ela desconfiasse de quanto o afetava.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO V_**

Isso _é _totalmente desnecessário. — Gina disse às irmãs, na tarde seguinte, quando elas insistiram para que ela saísse do estábulo mais cedo.

— Nós terminaremos as tarefas por aqui. — Luna assegurou-a. — Vá para casa e apronte-se para receber nosso convidado.

— Convidado? Pelo amor de Deus, Luna! O irmão de Belinda Waller não é um convidado na nossa casa!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Bem, de qualquer maneira, ele virá para jantar. — salientou. — De que outro modo podemos considerá-lo?

Gina poderia sugerir vários termos, mas sabia que suas irmãs não aprovariam nenhum deles. Voltando-se para Hermione, disse:

— Você nem deveria estar aqui. Rony ficará muito bravo se descobrir.

— Rony sabe muito bem onde me encontro e o que estou fazendo. — afirmou ela. — O médico disse que é bom eu me exercitar um pouco, desde que não levante peso. Luna fará isso, quando necessário.

Notando que não conseguiria argumentar com as duas, Gina levantou as mãos, em um gesto de impaciência, e saiu do estábulo.

— Gina, procure se comportar e ser gentil com nosso visitante, ouviu? — gritou Luna, atrás dela.

— Lembre-se de que açúcar é algo bem mais agradável de se provar do que vinagre. — completou Hermione.

— E quem está interessado em provar alguma coisa? — replicou Gina, virando-se para elas. — Quero apenas provar a Harry que ele está perdendo tempo aqui, mas vocês não parecem muito dispostas a me ajudar!

Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou Kitty ocupada com o jantar. Ao notar que a tia estava preparando um prato mais elaborado, arregalou os olhos, indignada.

— Tia Kitty! Não acredito que vai usar nosso último vidro de _champignon _nessa receita! E também os melhores filés de carne que restam em nossa despensa!

Kitty continuou temperando a carne.

— Trata-se de uma ocasião especial. O tio dos bebês jantará conosco.

Ouvir a palavra "tio" causou um calafrio em Gina.

— Está falando como se ele já fizesse parte da família! — protestou.

Kitty parou um instante e olhou para a sobrinha.

— Querida, acho que precisa encarar o fato de que Harry Potter sempre será tio de Adam e de Anna, por mais que isso lhe desagrade.

— Posso conviver com isso desde que ele permaneça em Houston e que os bebês fiquem aqui.

Kitty balançou a cabeça e voltou a temperar a carne.

— Acha que será bom Adam e Anna nunca mais se encontrarem com o tio? — perguntou ela.

Gina suspirou, pegando a garrafa de água na geladeira.

— Seria tão ruim assim? — respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Gina, eu seria a primeira a armar uma verdadeira guerra, se Harry tentasse tirar os bebês desta fazenda. Mas acho que ele já não está com coragem de fazer isso. Por outro lado, será um erro nos afastarmos completamente _dele. _O Sr. Potter tem direito de conviver com os bebês tanto quanto nós.

Os gêmeos também eram a única família de Harry, Gina não pôde deixar de pensar. Mesmo contra sua vontade, teve de admitir que todo mundo precisava de uma família. Até mesmo Harry Potter.

Mas ele era jovem e bonito. Poderia se casar e ter quantos filhos quisesse. Ao contrário dela própria.

— Acho que tem razão, tia Kitty. — admitiu. — Não se preocupe. Serei educada com o _tio _dos bebês.

Tomou a água e saiu da cozinha, sem dizer mais nada.

Às sete horas, Gina estava vestida com uma calça preta de crepe e um suéter vermelho fino. Escovara os cabelos com vigor, até que caíssem em ondas sedosas sobre seus ombros, e aplicara algumas gotas de perfume atrás das orelhas e nos pulsos.

Ainda estava se perguntando se não estaria bem vestida demais quando ouviu o carro de Harry parar diante da casa. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, concluiu que qualquer outra roupa além de jeans pareceria elaborada demais para ela. Além do mais, não estava preocupada com a opinião de Harry sobre sua aparência.

Entretanto, quando abriu a porta para ele, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Boa noite, Harry. — cumprimentou-o, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse. — Foi bastante pontual. Tia Kitty está prestes a retirar sua receita especial do forno.

Ao entrar na sala, Harry sentiu um delicioso aroma recendendo pela casa. A lareira estava acesa, deixando o ambiente com uma temperatura agradável.

Gina estava linda com aquela roupa mais refinada e os cabelos soltos. Harry imaginou como seria entrelaçar os dedos entre eles e acariciá-los devagar...

De súbito, lembrou-se da garrafa de vinho que trazia na mão e a entregou a ela.

— Eu não sabia o que trazer. — justificou.

Pensara em levar flores para Gina, mas logo descartara a idéia. Não estava indo para um encontro particular com ela. De fato, os dois nem eram amigos.

— Espero que gostem de _burgundy._

— Todos gostam de vinho na família.— respondeu Gina, com um sorriso. — Obrigada.

— A temperatura aqui dentro está ótima. — afirmou Harry, olhando a sala, decorada com móveis antigos, mas bem conservados.

— Os bebês gostam de engatinhar sobre o tapete antes de irem dormir e achei melhor acender a lareira para deixar o ambiente mais aquecido para eles. — Gina explicou. — Sente-se um pouco. Vou ver se tia Kitty precisa de ajuda.

— Onde estão os bebês? Na cozinha? — Quando Gina assentiu, ele acrescentou: — Então eu gostaria de ir com você, para vê-los.

— Está bem.

Harry a seguiu pelo corredor que levava à cozinha. Chegando lá, sentiram o aroma do jantar de forma ainda mais acentuada.

Kitty estava preparando uma salada. Ao ouvir os dois se aproximando, levantou a cabeça.

— Olá, Sr. Potter. — cumprimentou-o, com um sorriso.

— Olá, Sra...

— Oh, ninguém me chama pelo sobrenome. Pode me chamar apenas de Kitty.

— Então me chame de Harry, por favor.

— Está bem, Harry. Perdoe-me se pareci rude da última vez em que nos vimos. Fiquei chocada ao saber que os gêmeos tinham um tio que nós nem sabíamos existir. Não foi nada pessoal contra você.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Reconheço que minha vinda para cá causou uma série de situações inusitadas.

Ele tinha toda razão, pensou Gina, colocando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa.

— Harry veio ver os bebês. — disse à tia. Kitty indicou um canto do aposento.

— Eles estão no chiqueirinho.

Harry se aproximou do local e viu o chiqueirinho, montado entre uma mesa e um armário. Os bebês estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Em torno deles, havia uma porção de objetos de borracha. Segurando uma espécie de espátula, Adam parecia se achar no direito de acertá-la em tudo a seu redor, incluindo a irmã.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado do chiqueirinho.

— Eles não têm brinquedos?

Gina não pareceu satisfeita com a pergunta, mas Kitty apenas sorriu e respondeu:

— Eles têm uma caixa cheia de brinquedos. Só que crianças se cansam logo de brinquedos e passam a se interessar por outros objetos.

— Espero que isso não inclua facas e armas.

— Não somos malucos!

— Gina! — Kitty a censurou. — Harry está apenas brincando.

Ele não dissera por brincadeira, mas deu graças por Kitty haver dito aquilo. Não queria parecer indelicado, mas aquelas pessoas tinham um tipo de vida tão diferente do seu que sua falta de conhecimento o levava a fazer comentários que soavam como insultos para eles.

Fitando-o com ar de desafio, Gina perguntou:

— Estava brincando?

— Sei que não deixa as crianças brincarem com nada perigoso. — respondeu ele.

Parecendo satisfeita com a resposta, ela olhou para os bebês.

— Ok minhas gracinhas, mostrem ao tio Harry como conseguem ficar de pé sozinhos.

Como as crianças em geral, quando solicitadas para mostrar suas habilidades, os dois se recusaram a cooperar.

Harry riu.

— Eles não parecem muito obedientes com você.

Gina também riu.

— São jovens demais para terem noção de obediência.

— Eles sabem andar? Quando nascerão os dentes?

Ela ficou surpresa com a curiosidade de Harry.

De fato ele não entendia nada de crianças. Isso a fez se perguntar mais uma vez por que ele estaria querendo o encargo de cuidar logo de dois bebês. Devia ser algo além do senso de obrigação para com a irmã falecida.

— Alguns bebês andam com nove meses e outros bem depois. Anna e Adam já estão tentando dar os primeiros passos. Quanto aos dentes, cada um deles já tem cinco dentinhos.

— Cinco? — Harry se espantou. — Então conseguem comer alimentos normais?

— Só os mais moles. Mas ainda continuarão tomando mamadeira durante algum tempo.

— Gina, já podemos arrumar a mesa da sala de jantar. — avisou Kitty. — Terminei de preparar tudo.

Harry ficou de pé.

— Não precisam se incomodar por minha causa — disse. — Podemos jantar à mesa da cozinha, se preferirem, a menos que haja outras pessoas e queiram ter mais espaço...

— Não há ninguém mais para jantar conosco. — avisou Gina. — Minhas irmãs e suas famílias têm outros compromissos esta noite.

Aliás, compromissos surgidos muito repentinamente, pensou Gina. Por algum motivo, Luna e Hermione haviam decidido de repente que seria melhor ela conversar sozinha com Harry, em vez de realizarem uma reunião com toda a família.

— Tem certeza de que não preferem comer na sala de jantar? — perguntou Kitty.

— A mesa da cozinha está ótimo para mim. — confirmou ele. — Posso ajudar em algo?

Gina e Kitty não estavam acostumadas a receber ajuda masculina na cozinha e a oferta causou surpresa nas duas.

— Tenho um pouco de experiência em cozinha. — afirmou ele. — Cozinhei para mim mesmo durante anos.

Gina não esperava que Harry fosse agir com tanta gentileza. Estaria ele sendo sincero ou tratava-se apenas de um método para conquistar a confiança da família?

— Vou ajudar tia Kitty a levar as bandejas para a mesa. Enquanto isso, poderá abrir o vinho, Harry. — sugeriu.

Ele assentiu. Enquanto abria a garrafa, quase riu consigo mesmo. Gina podia até não querer que ele estivesse ali, mas, aos poucos, ela estava cedendo. Talvez depois de alguns dias a situação entre eles já estivesse bem diferente.

Minutos depois, os três sentaram-se à mesa, deixando Adam e Anna em suas cadeirinhas.

Enquanto saboreavam os filés regados com molho à base de _champignon, _batatas assadas e salada fria, Gina ia oferecendo pequenas porções de salada e de batatas aos bebês.

— Eles costumam comer um pouco antes de nós. — Kitty explicou a Harry — Mas Gina sempre gosta de fazê-los provar do que estamos comendo, para que eles não fiquem com vontade.

— Parecem gostar mais das comidas dos adultos do que das que eles têm de comer. — brincou Gina, fazendo gracinhas para os dois, que explodiram em risinhos.

— Hermione é quem costuma brincar assim com eles.

— Hermione é sua irmã? — perguntou Harry, lembrando-se de que Gina mencionara que fora ela quem encontrara os bebês na varanda.

— Sim, é minha irmã do meio. — respondeu ela.

— Casou-se com Rony no último mês de julho, pouco depois de os bebês haverem aparecido na fazenda. — explicou Kitty.

— Ela tem um filho de cinco anos e está esperando outro. — falou Gina. — Também é enfermeira, por isso entende tudo sobre o cuidado necessário com crianças.

— Então, o filho dela é de um outro casamento? — perguntou Harry.

— Não. — Kitty respondeu. — Charlie é filho de Rony.

Ele lançou um olhar curioso para Gina.

— Quer dizer que suas irmãs se casaram recentemente? Isso não a deixou com alergia à idéia de se casar? — brincou.

Mantendo-se impassível, ela respondeu:

— Quando tenho alergia, uso loção de calamina. E, de qualquer modo, não estou à procura de casamento.

Kitty limpou a garganta.

— Gina jurou que nunca vai se casar. — disse.

Gina lançou um olhar de alerta para a tia, avisando-a em silêncio para não dizer mais nada além daquilo.

— É verdade? — perguntou Harry.

Ela levantou mais a cabeça.

— Já disse que não estou interessada em casamento. Tenho minhas próprias opiniões, e considero meus cavalos companhias bem melhores do que os homens.

Apesar de haver ficado intrigado com o comentário, Harry achou melhor não insistir no assunto.

Após a sobremesa, uma deliciosa torta de amêndoas, os três foram tomar café na sala, para onde também levaram os bebês. Ao serem colocados sobre o tapete, os dois começaram a engatinhar, como se estivessem diante de um novo território a ser explorado.

De vez em quando, Gina tinha de levantar para afastar algum deles dos objetos que ofereciam risco. Enquanto a observava, Harry se perguntava de onde ela tirava tanta energia para trabalhar no estábulo o dia inteiro e ainda ficar correndo atrás dos bebês à noite.

Quando os dois finalmente se cansaram da agitação e adormeceram, Kitty anunciou que iria colocá-los na cama e recolher-se em seguida.

Gina fez menção de ajudá-la, mas Kitty dispensou a ajuda com um gesto de mão.

— Fique aqui, querida, e faça um pouco de companhia para Harry. Eu cuidarei das crianças, pode deixar. Talvez ele aceite mais um pedaço de torta.

Harry levou as mãos à barriga.

— Não agüento mais nada, Kitty. O jantar estava tão delicioso que me fartei demais.

Fazia tempo que Gina não via a tia sorrir com tanta satisfação como naquele momento. Pelo visto, Harry sabia mesmo como agradar mulheres de todas as idades, pensou. Kitty não costumava se impressionar, principalmente no que dizia respeito aos homens.

Quando Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos, ela foi até a lareira e colocou mais uma tora de madeira para queimar.

— Simpatizo muito com sua tia. — disse Harry. — Ela é uma mulher muito gentil e sábia. Há quanto tempo mora aqui com você?

— Há muitos anos. Quando minha mãe adoeceu, tia Kitty se mudou para cá para cuidar dela e lhe dar apoio moral, já que as duas eram bastante unidas. Depois que minha mãe morreu, pedimos a tia Kitty que continuasse conosco. Acho que ela precisava de nós tanto quanto nós da presença dela.

— Ela nunca se casou?

— Teve uma aventura com um homem, no passado, mas ele era casado. Quando o caso terminou, ela perdeu o interesse em relacionamentos amorosos.

— Isso é triste. — lamentou Harry. — Kitty teria sido uma excelente esposa.

— Tem razão. — anuiu Gina. — Mas, às vezes, a vida nos conduz por caminhos totalmente diferentes daqueles que esperamos.

— É verdade. — concordou Harry. — Para ser sincero, pensei que você e suas irmãs ficariam contentes quando eu dissesse que iria levar os bebês.

Gina arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Achou que não iríamos querer ficar com nossos próprios irmãos?

— Bem, vocês têm suas próprias vidas e imaginei que cuidar dos gêmeos estivesse atrapalhando suas rotinas.

— Meu Deus, que tipo de pessoas acha que somos? Só porque sua mãe e sua irmã não se importavam com os filhos, não significa que todas as mulheres ajam da mesma forma. Principalmente as mulheres da família Weasley!

Harry estreitou os olhos.

— Reconheço que minha mãe não era nenhuma candidata à capa de uma revista sobre pais e filhos, mas não pode dizer que Belinda não se importava com os filhos.

Gina se arrependeu por haver sido tão dura em suas palavras, mas Harry também não fora nem um pouco delicado em seus comentários.

— Ela abandonou os bebês sem deixar nem um bilhete, Harry. E quando Rony a prendeu, ela disse que não queria os filhos. Deixara-os na fazenda por pensar que papai ainda estivesse vivo, mas ele já havia morrido havia dois meses.

— Talvez pareça que tenha sido uma atitude cruel, mas sei que Belinda se importava com as crianças. Caso contrário, ela não teria escrito para mim pedindo para que eu ficasse com eles.

— Ela fez isso? — Gina se surpreendeu.

— Esse é o motivo que me trouxe até aqui. Belinda queria que eu adotasse os bebês.

— Acho difícil acreditar nisso. Ela nunca sequer mencionou seu nome.

— Da mesma maneira, acho difícil acreditar que Belinda tenha acabado com o dinheiro de seu pai — retrucou Harry.

Gina segurou o pulso dele, antes mesmo de se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Harry, confuso.

— Quero que venha comigo.

Dizendo isso, conduziu-o por um corredor até um aposento iluminado apenas pelo luar que entrava pela janela.

— Se isso tem algo a ver com o dinheiro...

— Não diga nada. — Gina o interrompeu. Ainda segurando a mão de Harry, ela o levou até uma escrivaninha e acendeu uma luminária de mesa. A lâmpada pouco potente não iluminou o aposento completamente, mas deu uma idéia das dimensões do ambiente.

— Era aqui que meu pai fazia toda a contabilidade da fazenda — explicou Gina. — Ele também usava esse escritório para ler e relaxar. Era um homem culto e poderia ter sido professor, já que era formado nessa profissão. Só que papai preferia viver com mais liberdade, por isso construiu esta fazenda quando era mais jovem do que sou hoje.

— Quantos anos tem, Gina?

— Vinte e quatro.

Olhando-o em meio à penumbra, ela percebeu mais uma vez quanto Harry era atraente. Além do belo rosto, com traços másculos, tinha um físico invejável e um porte notadamente elegante.

— É uma idade bastante tenra para se construir um império como esse. — disse ele.

— Papai era um homem especial.

Harry a olhou com mais atenção.

— Não ficou magoada pelos problemas que ele causou à família?

— Não. Apesar de não conseguir entender direito o que aconteceu com ele, não sinto mágoa. Talvez ele tenha agido daquela maneira devido ao estado em que minha mãe foi ficando, conforme sua doença foi evoluindo. Não tenho dúvida de que meu pai a amava muito. Quando mamãe morreu, ele disse que sua alegria de viver tinha ido com ela.

Harry não soube o que dizer para consolá-la. De qualquer maneira, era pouco provável que Gina aceitasse solidariedade de sua parte.

Deixando as lembranças de lado, ela sentou-se e puxou uma das últimas gavetas da escrivaninha. Em seguida, entregou um envelope branco a Harry.

— O que é isso?

— Veja você mesmo. — respondeu ela.

Ao abrir o envelope, Harry viu uma porção de cheques presos com um elástico. Examinou os papéis com cuidado, observando as datas, os valores e o número da conta impresso em cada um deles.

Ao terminar, colocou-os de volta no envelope e entregou-o a Gina.

— A quantia reunida aí é bastante alta. — disse a ela.

— Foram estes cheques que levaram Rony a localizar sua irmã. Antes disso, não tínhamos idéia de quem era a mãe dos gêmeos e muito menos de que eles eram filhos de meu pai.

— Belinda ainda tinha algum dinheiro na conta bancária quando Rony a investigou?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Na época, ela já havia gastado tudo e saído da cidade. O gerente do banco disse a Rony que a quantia que ela tinha no banco era quase insignificante.

Harry suspirou.

— Meu Deus, o que Belinda fez com todo o dinheiro que recebeu? O que seu pai enviou para ela já era mais do que suficiente para mantê-la com conforto.

— Achamos que ela chantageou papai, ameaçando nos contar sobre a existência dela e dos bebês na vida dele, se ele não desse o dinheiro. Não pode negar que Belinda tinha problemas com drogas, Harry. O médico que a examinou disse que foi esse o motivo que fez o coração dela parar de repente.

Gina estava mostrando uma imagem de Belinda muito diferente da que Harrytrazia na lembrança. Ainda assim, ele foi obrigado a admitir que acontecera algo muito errado na vida de sua irmã. Sentia-se arrependido por não ter se esforçado para manter contato com ela. Talvez pudesse ter salvado Belinda daquele fim lamentável.

— Só fiquei sabendo que ela tinha envolvimento com drogas quando os médicos me deram o diagnóstico sobre a morte dela, no hospital. — explicou ele. — Belinda não era uma mulher ignorante. Sabia muito bem quais eram as conseqüências graves trazidas pelas drogas e pelo álcool. Isso me leva a pensar se ela não fez isso como uma tentativa lenta de suicídio. Principalmente depois que seu pai a deixou.

Pela primeira vez, depois daqueles acontecimentos, Gina se forçou a analisar a situação do ponto de vista de Belinda. Teria seu pai arrasado o coração da irmã de Harry, deixando-a com dois filhos pequenos? Não acreditava nessa possibilidade. A própria Belinda admitira que Arthur queria as crianças.

Além disso, se ele não se importasse, não teria mandado todo aquele dinheiro para sustentá-los. Isso tinha de significar alguma coisa.

— Nunca saberemos o que ela estava pensando ou o que se passava pela mente de papai. Só podemos ter certeza de um fato: o romance entre os dois levou a Fazenda Bar W à falência.

Harry a olhou por um instante.

— Esse é mais um motivo para reconhecer que seria melhor os gêmeos ficarem comigo. — insistiu. — Pelo menos eles terão mais conforto.

— Não acho que nos falte conforto aqui na fazenda.

— Talvez não no momento, mas logo começarão a passar por dificuldades.

Indignada, Gina replicou:

— E de quem é a culpa?

Harry entendeu onde ela estava querendo chegar. Até então, Gina mantivera uma postura de orgulho familiar, mas ao analisar a situação mais friamente, parecia difícil manter o porte de nobreza.

— Aposto que vai dizer que se eu fosse realmente um homem sensível ofereceria dinheiro para você criar as crianças aqui mesmo.

Percebendo que estava na hora de saírem dali, apagou a luminária.

— Eu não aceitaria um centavo de você! Nem ninguém da minha família! Sua irmã arrasou nossas vidas, mas conseguiremos nos recuperar. E sem a sua ajuda!

Harry espantou-se com a reação impetuosa de Gina. No meio em que ele vivia, o dinheiro era usado como uma forma fácil de barganha. Talvez o fato de ter muito dinheiro o houvesse deixado insensível com relação a certos aspectos da natureza humana. Aprendera a não confiar em ninguém, principalmente em mulheres bonitas, como Gina.

Ela passou por ele e dirigiu-se à porta. Harry se aproximou e segurou-a pelos ombros, virando-a de frente para ele.

— Prefere que as crianças sofram para manter seu orgulho intacto? — indagou, com ar de desafio.

Gina tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry continuou segurando-a com firmeza.

— Sofrer? — repetiu, incrédula. — Acha que os bebês sofreriam vivendo aqui?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, olhe à sua volta! Esta fazenda isolada não tem nada para oferecer a eles. Terei condições de dar um ótimo estudo e de oferecer oportunidade de os dois seguirem carreira em Houston. Eles também terão acesso à cultura e à arte. Aprenderão mais sobre a vida por lá, e não vivendo em meio a cavalos, vacas e cactos.

Gina sabia que sua reação normal seria ficar furiosa ao ouvir aquilo, porém não conseguiu sentir-se aborrecida. Sua única atitude foi lamentar por Harry pensar daquela maneira. Não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de fazê-lo entender que ter dinheiro não era a condição mais importante da vida.

— Não vou perder tempo tentando lhe provar que os Weasleys não entendem apenas de cavalos, vacas e cactos. Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta que considero importante.

— Sim?

— Disse que com você os gêmeos terão a melhor educação e carreira possíveis. Poderão ganhar muito dinheiro e tornarem-se tão ricos quanto você. Mas eles serão amados, Harry?

Ele enrijeceu o maxilar.

— Como tem coragem de perguntar isso?

— Confesso que não foi nem um pouco difícil. Não acho que você tenha a mínima idéia do que significa a palavra "amar". Seu mundo gira em torno de dinheiro e muito pouco a mais. O que pode saber sobre amar outro ser humano?

Os olhos esmeraldas adquiriram um brilho diferente. Com o rosto a centímetros do dela, ele respondeu:

— Você fala mais do que deveria, Gina.

Mesmo sentindo as pernas se tornarem trêmulas, ela continuou fitando-o nos olhos. Sabia quanto seria perigoso permanecer ali, tão próxima de Harry, mas era como se estivesse hipnotizada por aquele olhar que parecia ler sua alma.

Quando deu por si, os lábios firmes já haviam se apoderado dos seus, em um beijo punitivo, mas deliciosamente sedutor. Gina já havia sido beijada antes, mas nunca de uma maneira tão intensa.

Harry enlaçou os braços em torno dela e puxou-a para si, colando aquele corpo desejável ao seu. Gina tinha os lábios ainda mais macios do que ele havia imaginado. Incrível como lábios tão doces eram capazes de dizer palavras tão amargas, quando ela se sentia ofendida.

Ao se afastarem, ambos estavam ofegantes. Ficaram em silêncio, como se não quisessem acabar com a magia do momento.

Sob o reflexo do luar, Harry viu que os lábios de Gina ainda estavam trêmulos. Uma sedosa mecha dos cabelos avermelhados deslizou sobre um de seus olhos, deixando-a com uma aparência sedutoramente misteriosa.

Ainda assim, havia um traço de vulnerabilidade em seu semblante que o fez sentir vontade de encostar o rosto dela junto a seu peito e afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Harry se surpreendeu com tal pensamento. Nunca tivera vontade de proteger nenhuma mulher, mas Gina parecia diferente das outras. Ela era especial.

— Desculpe-me. — disse apenas.

— Não se desculpe, por favor. Conseguiu marcar seu ponto.

— Acha que fiz isso para desafiá-la?

Gina assentiu, achando estranho agir com frieza logo depois de ter se entregado ao beijo de Harry com tanto ardor.

—Você é um homem, Harry. Não uma conta bancária.

Ele espantou-se com a perspicácia de Gina. No passado, saíra com várias mulheres, mas nenhuma delas entendera isso. Gina o entendera apenas com um beijo.

— Acho melhor eu ir embora. — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Quando Harry seguiu pelo corredor, Gina continuou no mesmo lugar, aturdida demais com o que acabara de acontecer. Ele não precisaria de sua ajuda para encontrar a saída.

Esperava que Harry voltasse logo para Houston. Sem os bebês. E sem se tornar dono de seu coração.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO VI_**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina ficou de pé, ao ver as irmãs chegarem na sala de espera do hospital.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Luna.

— Como ela está? — indagou Hermione. As duas sentaram-se ao lado de Gina.

— Não sei ao certo como aconteceu e acho que nem mesmo tia Kitty sabe. — respondeu ela. — Foi logo no início da manhã, quando eu estava no estábulo, alimentando os cavalos. Quando voltei para tomar o desjejum, encontrei-a no jardim, tentando voltar para casa apoiada apenas em uma perna. Ela estava levando o lixo para fora quando pisou em um buraco ou algo parecido e caiu. Felizmente, não bateu a cabeça. Vocês sabem como o chão da fazenda é pedregoso.

— Ela estava conseguindo andar? — inquiriu Hermione.

— Não. — Gina respondeu. — O Dr. Bellamy acha que ela quebrou o tornozelo. Estão tirando raio X agora.

— Onde estão os bebês? — Luna perguntou.

— Vida, aquela vizinha que é amiga de tia Kitty, ficou com eles enquanto vínhamos ao hospital.

As três ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, visivelmente preocupadas. Hermione foi primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

— Se tia Kitty tiver mesmo quebrado o tornozelo, ela terá de ficar em repouso durante um bom tempo. Precisaremos contratar alguém para cuidar das crianças.

Gina encostou-se no sofá, com um suspiro. Depois do susto que passara com Kitty, estava se sentindo cansada, como se houvesse trabalhado durante toda a manhã.

— Eu sei. — respondeu. — Também já pensei nisso. Não foi um bom momento para isso acontecer.

— Gina, o que está querendo dizer? Qualquer momento é inoportuno para um acidente! — protestou Luna.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas Harry começará a dar palpites e a dizer que se trata de mais um motivo para ele levar as crianças para Houston, já que não poderei cuidar delas o tempo inteiro.

— Não diga tolices. — ralhou Hermione. — Daremos um jeito de nos revezarmos para cuidarmos dos bebês.

— Hermione, você não está em condições de cuidar de dois bebês!

— Gina tem razão. — interveio Luna. — Sabemos que quer ajudar, Hermione, mas precisa se preocupar com seu próprio filho.

— Meninas, eu estou bem!

— E é assim que queremos que você continue — disse Gina. — Por falar em crianças, onde está Charlie?

Hermione sorriu.

— Está passeando com o pai no carro de polícia. Passarão para me apanhar daqui a alguns minutos.

Após outro momento de silêncio, Luna olhou para Gina.

— Como foi o jantar com Harry?

Gina não estava com disposição para lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior. Imaginou o que suas irmãs diriam se soubessem que ela se rendera aos braços do inimigo.

— Harry foi... gentil em alguns momentos. — respondeu. — Indelicado em outros. Ele simplesmente não faz questão de entender quais são as necessidades das crianças. Ele só se preocupa com dinheiro e posses. Pensa que os Weasleys só entendem de cavalos, vacas e. cactos, e recusa-se a aceitar que seus sobrinhos cresçam em um "ambiente tão limitado".

— E o que ele quer oferecer às crianças? — Hermione perguntou, indignada. — Todo conhecimento do mundo sobre petróleo e contas bancárias?

— Ei, não sejam tão duras com Harry. — contestou Luna. — Acho que ele merece uma chance. Ainda não o conhecemos direito, mas quando ele observar nossa rotina, terá uma opinião diferente a respeito do modo como os bebês serão criados.

— Oh, Luna... — disse Gina. — Você é condescendente demais.

— Bem, até onde sei Harry não moveu nenhuma ação para tirar os bebês de você. — justificou ela. — Portanto, prefiro me manter esperançosa.

— E se ele fizer algo contra nós? — insistiu Gina.— Como conseguiremos nos defender? Harry é rico e não se afetaria nem um pouco se tivesse de contratar vários advogados para cuidar do caso.

Nesse momento, o Dr. Bellamy entrou na sala de espera e sorriu para as três.

— Desculpem-me pela demora, mas estamos tendo uma manhã agitada por aqui. — Dirigindo-se a Hermione, acrescentou: — Parece estar muito bem, menina: Voltou a sentir dores?

— Não, doutor. Estou ótima.

— Isso é muito bom. — falou ele, satisfeito. — Bem, acabamos de fazer os exames em Kitty e ela sofreu duas fraturas no tornozelo e uma possível ruptura de ligamento. O cirurgião ortopedista poderá dar mais detalhes sobre a operação.

— Operação? — Gina repetiu, preocupada.

— Sim. — o médico assentiu. — Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que será preciso colocar pinos de platina no tornozelo de Kitty.

— Oh, meu Deus. — murmurou Hermione.

— Será uma operação delicada? — Luna quis saber.

— Kitty é uma mulher muito saudável e vai se recuperar rapidamente. Só que o tempo de repouso depois da operação será de oito semanas, no mínimo.

O prognóstico do médico coincidiu exatamente com o maior receio de Gina. Entretanto, ter Kitty curada logo era o que mais importava no momento. Dariam um jeito de resolver o resto dos problemas.

— Faremos com que ela tome cuidado e fique de repouso. — Gina disse ao médico.

Ele sorriu.

— Não será preciso se preocupar logo de início. Já providenciei a internação de Kitty em um hospital de Roswell, especializado em fraturas delicadas. Ela ficará lá até se recuperar devidamente. Ela mesma me disse que tem uma amiga chamada Lucille, que mora em Roswell, e que poderá cuidar dela. Por enquanto, aplicamos uma injeção de analgésico e enfaixamos o local para que ela suporte a dor. Uma enfermeira a trará na cadeira de rodas dentro de alguns minutos. Alguma de vocês pode levá-la até Roswell?

— Claro, doutor. Daremos um jeito de levá-la até lá — garantiu Luna.

Depois que o médico se retirou, Gina olhou para as irmãs.

— Sabemos que Lucille é amiga de tia Kitty há muito tempo e, com certeza, cuidará muito bem dela. Mas vocês não acham que ela precisa de alguém da família para ficar ao lado dela em um momento como esse?

Luna ajeitou a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro.

— Tia Kitty sabe que você anda muito ocupada, querida. Hermione está grávida, além de ter Charlie para se preocupar, e eu estou ocupada durante a maior parte do dia, ajudando você nas tarefas da fazenda e cuidando da minha própria casa. Será melhor que tia Kitty se recupere na casa de Lucille, em Roswell. Assim, ela não vai se considerar como um encargo difícil para nós.

— Ainda bem que pelo menos uma de vocês é sensata. — ouviram a voz de Kitty vinda do corredor.

A enfermeira a trazia em uma cadeira de rodas e as três ficaram de pé assim que viram a tia. Gina a beijou no rosto, Luna lhe segurou as mãos e Hermione examinou-lhe o tornozelo, mantendo a costumeira postura de enfermeira.

— Ficará boa logo, tia Kitty. — disse Gina, contendo as lágrimas.

Kitty balançou a cabeça, como que não acreditando que as sobrinhas estivessem fazendo um drama desnecessário por sua causa. Porém, seu sorriso denunciava que ela estava gostando de toda aquela atenção.

— Claro que ficarei boa logo! Agora me levem embora daqui. Já telefonei para Lucille e contei que chegarei na casa dela ainda esta tarde. Ela disse que guardará um pedaço de bolo para o meu chá da tarde. — brincou.

No fim daquela mesma tarde, Gina estava trocando a fralda de Adam, no sofá da sala, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

— Um minuto! — gritou.

Prendeu a fralda e dirigiu-se à porta, levando o bebê consigo. Era Harry.

— Olá. — disse ele, surpreso ao se dar conta de que sentira saudade de Gina. — Posso entrar?

Ela não esperava vê-lo nesse dia e ficou espantada ao perceber como a chegada de Harry a agradara.

— S-sim, claro. — balbuciou, ficando de lado para que ele entrasse.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Gina lamentou estar vestida com jeans e camiseta. Alguns fios de seus cabelos haviam se desprendido da trança e ela não estava usando sequer um pouco de batom.

— Sei que deveria haver telefonado antes, mas tive receio de que você desse uma desculpa para não me receber.

— Duvido que alguma pessoa consiga dispensá-lo quando você resolve vê-la. — ironizou ela.

Voltando para o sofá, sentou-se e colocou Adam no chão, apoiado entre suas pernas. Anna estava dormindo no chiqueirinho.

Notando que Gina não iria convidá-lo para sentar, Harry resolveu se acomodar por sua conta, no sofá em frente ao dela.

— Não pensei que fosse encontrá-la em casa. Tirou o dia de folga?

— Mais ou menos. — respondeu Gina, imaginando que ele ainda não sabia sobre o acidente com Kitty. — Estou cuidando das crianças.

— Sua tia não está em casa? — indagou ele, olhando em volta.

— Tia Kitty quebrou o tornozelo essa manhã. Ela viajou para Roswell, onde terá de ser operada.

— Meu Deus, lamento por isso, Gina. Como aconteceu?

Notando que a preocupação dele era sincera, ela respondeu:

— Ela estava levando o lixo para fora e pisou em um buraco.

— E quanto tempo ela terá de ficar em Roswell?

Gina sabia que a essa altura a mente de Harry já estava trabalhando a mil por hora. Podia ver o brilho de especulação nos olhos dele.

— Oito semanas, no mínimo. — disse, esperando ouvir a sugestão de que seria o momento perfeito para ele levar os bebês para Houston.

Só de pensar nisso, Gina teve vontade de segurar Adam com força em seus braços.

— Isso tornará a situação difícil para você. — afirmou Harry. — Existe alguém que possa ajudá-la a cuidar das crianças?

— Não no momento. — respondeu, surpresa por ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. — Mas encontrarei alguém. Luna e sua enteada, Emily, vão me ajudar com o trabalho no estábulo.

— Tenho certeza de esse acidente com Kitty era a última coisa que você gostaria que acontecesse. — afirmou ele, observando Adam ficar de pé com a ajuda de Gina.

Ela beijou o bebê no rosto, antes de dizer:

— Acho que poderiam acontecer coisas ainda piores.

Como ele aparecer ali com um mandato para levar os bebês embora, pensou Harry, sentindo-se pouco à vontade, embora não soubesse ao certo o motivo. Tinha todo o direito de se preocupar com o bem-estar dos filhos de Belinda. Não deveria sentir-se culpado por causar mais uma contrariedade para Gina.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. — anunciou, ficando de pé de repente.

— Ainda é cedo, Harry. Eu ia preparar café para mim. Aceita uma xícara?

Ele quase não acreditou que Gina o estivesse convidando para tomar café.

— Promete não adoçar minha xícara com arsênico?

Gina sorriu.

— Prometo. Talvez eu use apenas um pouquinho de cicuta, nada mais. — brincou.

— Oh, não sabe como isso me deixa aliviado!

Gina segurou Adam pelos braços, ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio para que ele fosse andando até a cozinha.

O bebê soltava gritinhos de alegria depois de vários passos, como que comemorando sua conquista pessoal. Harry não pôde deixar de sentir-se tocado por aquela visão. Adam estava completamente acostumado com Gina, depositando nela sua total confiança. Para um bebê que desconfiava até de estranhos que lhe ofereciam comida, esse era um ponto muito importante.

— Pelo visto, eles não costumam dormir nos mesmos horários. — disse a Gina.

— Não. Eles têm hábitos e personalidades diferentes.

Ela deixou Adam no outro chiqueirinho que era mantido na cozinha e deu a ele um biscoito.

Enquanto Gina preparava o café, Harry apoiou-se na pia. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela percebeu que ele estava observando cada um de seus movimentos.

— Gina, sobre ontem à noite...

— Já esqueci o que aconteceu. — mentiu ela.

Harry se aproximou, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Gina sentiu um arrepio, lembrando-se da sensação de ser envolvida por aqueles braços fortes e de ser beijada por aqueles lábios firmes.

— Tive algum tempo para pensar nos cheques que você me mostrou e... — Ele hesitou. — Quero que saiba que não fiquei nem um pouco orgulhoso pelo que minha irmã fez à sua família. Não estou dizendo que ela chantageou seu pai para obter dinheiro. Não quero acreditar nisso. Mas ficou óbvio que ela obteve dinheiro de seu pai de alguma maneira. Qualquer que tenha sido o método que ela utilizou, foi uma atitude errada.

Alguns dias antes, Gina teria ficado muito satisfeita em ouvir aquilo, mas o julgamento da atitude de Belinda já não parecia tão importante. Talvez a generosidade de Luna a estivesse afetando de alguma maneira.

— Obrigada por reconhecer isso, Harry. Esse era o único pagamento que eu queria de você.

O café começou a pingar na cafeteira, perfumando a cozinha com um aroma delicioso. Aliviada por ainda lhe restar algo para fazer, Gina começou a pegar as xícaras e o açúcar no armário.

— Ainda tenho um pouco dos biscoitos que tia Kitty preparou ontem. Aceita alguns com o café?

— Nunca dispenso doces. — respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

Gina encheu um pratinho com biscoitos e o colocou sobre a mesa.

Harry olhou para Adam, no chiqueirinho. Riu ao ver que ele seguira o exemplo da irmã e acabara adormecendo.

Ao servir o café e notar que ele ficou esperando ela começar a comer, Gina disse:

— Fique à vontade, Harry. Pode se servir dos biscoitos.

Ele pareceu despertar de repente.

— Oh, eu só estava pensando em como meus dias têm sido tranqüilos. Há muito tempo eu não descansava como venho fazendo desde que cheguei ao Novo México.

— Você parece ser uma pessoa viciada em trabalho. Está sempre pensando nos problemas que tem de resolver na empresa, mesmo que esteja em casa, prestes a dormir ou... em algum encontro. Acertei?

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Como sabe isso a meu respeito?

Gina também sorriu.

— Tenho amigos que se mudaram para a cidade e eles me contam como é a vida deles por lá. — explicou.

— Você também não leva uma vida muito parada por aqui. — salientou Harry, lembrando-se da disposição com que ela cuidava dos cavalos, da fazenda e das crianças. — Duvido que lhe sobre muito tempo para cultivar amizades ou mesmo para... encontros amorosos de vez em quando. Ainda assim, aposto que quando sai com alguém acaba logo se cansando ou fica irritada com a pessoa. Acertei?

— Fala como se minha vida não fosse muito diferente da sua. Mas você sabe que é, Harry.

— Diga apenas se acertei ou não. — persistiu ele.

— Acertou em parte — respondeu ela, deslizando a ponta do indicador sobre a borda da xícara.

— A parte do encontro amoroso?

Gina levantou a vista para ele.

— Por que está curioso a esse respeito?

Harry deu de ombros, tentando parecer casual.

— Bem, o fato de insistir em ser a mãe dos bebês, faz com que eu me pergunte por que não quer se casar e dar um pai a eles.

Gina se arrependeu por não haver deduzido antes que o único interesse de Harry eram os bebês.

— Já conversamos sobre isso antes. Essa é uma possibilidade remota, mas se eu encontrasse alguém adequado para mim e para os bebês, não hesitaria em me casar. Só que não alimento essa esperança.

Gina levou a xícara vazia para a pia, para não ter de encarar aqueles olhos perscrutadores. Sobressaltou-se quando Harry se aproximou dela.

— Gina, sei que sou um forasteiro por aqui e que não entendo nada sobre a administração de uma fazenda. Mas sei que não poderá fazer tudo sozinha, agora que sua tia não pode ajudá-la.

Gina virou-se para ele e Harry distinguiu uma sombra de pânico em seu semblante.

— Sei o que vai dizer. — falou ela. — Chegou a hora de levar os bebês embora, não é?

Alguns dias antes, Harry diria exatamente aquilo. Todavia, no momento a idéia nem lhe passara pela cabeça. Estivera ocupado demais pensando em como amenizar a vida difícil que Gina estava levando. A que altura dos acontecimentos sua decisão havia mudado?, perguntou-se. Por que ele sempre parecia ficar mais sensibilizado quando a via? Deus, não fora dessa maneira que se dispusera a agir!

A palidez de Gina o deixou aflito, e ele lhe segurou o braço. Ela se esquivou do contato, mas continuou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Não era isso que eu pretendia dizer, Gina.

Ela pestanejou e entreabriu os lábios, visivelmente confusa. Harry teve de se conter para não tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la, afugentando o medo que ela estava sentindo. Queria provar mais uma vez o sabor daqueles lábios convidativos, mas esse não era o melhor momento.

— Então, o quê...?

— Eu ia me oferecer para substituir Kitty. — declarou Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPÍTULO VII_**

Gina começou a rir baixinho, mas, aos poucos, seu riso se transformou em uma gargalhada. Harry se espantou com a reação dela. Esperava uma resposta seca ou uma recusa direta, mas nunca uma gargalhada.

A certa altura, porém, ele notou que o riso se transformara em lágrimas. Lágrimas de desespero.

— Oh, Gina...

Ele a abraçou com gentileza e ela não tentou se afastar. Entretanto, Gina estava muito tensa quando Harry começou a acariciar suas costas, tentando consolá-la de alguma maneira.

— Por que está chorando?

— N-não estou chorando. — soluçou ela. — Estou rindo.

— Está chorando, e não há motivo para isso. — insistiu Harry.

Gina encostou o rosto junto ao peito dele, grata pelo conforto que ele estava lhe oferecendo. No entanto, não deixou de sentir o apelo sensual do corpo másculo de Harry.

— Por que não? — indagou ela, com voz trêmula. — Imaginar um empresário do ramo de petróleo se transformando em babá e cozinheiro é suficiente para fazer qualquer um chorar!

Harry riu.

— Não acho que a gasolina do mundo vá terminar se eu ficar longe do trabalho por mais alguns dias.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

Gina tentou se afastar, mas ele entrelaçou os dedos entre os cabelos dela e se aproximou, fazendo o rosto de ambos ficar a centímetros de distância.

— E então, aceita minha sugestão? — insistiu Harry. Gina não pôde deixar de admitir que a oferta dele a tocara profundamente. Ainda assim, não podia aceitá-la.

— Acho que você é maluco. — respondeu. — Não pode ficar aqui comigo!

Harry não havia pensado no detalhe de que teria de ficar com ela durante as noites, mas o fato de Gina ter mencionado o detalhe, fez com que ele percebesse que sua ajuda não seria muito útil se ele não ficasse o dia inteiro com ela.

— Por que não? — perguntou a ela.

Gina desejou que ele a soltasse. Não conseguia pensar direito quando Harry a mantinha junto de si daquela maneira. Sua maior vontade era se render aos braços dele e não pensar em mais nada, porém seu lado mais racional não permitia que ela fizesse isso.

— Porque... ficaremos sozinhos. — ela respondeu.

— Os bebês estarão conosco. — argumentou ele.

Gina gemeu.

— Harry, são dois bebês com dez meses de idade!

— Acha que precisamos de alguém para nos vigiar?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Depois de ontem à noite, acho que sim.

Harry não contestou. A lembrança da noite anterior continuava viva em sua mente. Aproximou-se devagar, até que seus lábios tocassem os dela.

Gina disse a si mesma que deveria se afastar de Harry. Chegou até a levar as mãos ao peito dele, mas elas permaneceram ali, como que aprisionadas pelo magnetismo daquele corpo másculo.

— Gina... — murmurou ele, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço dela.

Surpresa com a intensidade das reações de seu próprio corpo, Gina reuniu forças suficientes para se afastar.

— É exatamente por isso que você não pode ficar aqui, Harry!

Notando o brilho de desejo ainda presente nos olhos dela, ele disse:

— Não pode dizer que não gostou do que acabamos de fazer.

— Eu... — Clara hesitou. — Ok, confesso que gostei. Mas é justamente esse o problema!

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Chama isso de problema?

— Harry! Não ouviu nada do que eu lhe disse nos últimos dias? Não quero me envolver com ninguém!

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Gina, o que sentimos um pelo outro não é uma mera brincadeira.

— Talvez. Mas continuo achando que não podemos levar isso adiante.

— Por causa de quem sou?

— Em parte, sim.

E quais eram os outros motivos?, Harry sentiu vontade de perguntar. Todavia, algo lhe disse que esse não era o momento adequado para questioná-la.

— Ok, Gina. Esqueça o que aconteceu nos últimos minutos. Isso não voltará a ocorrer. Não me ofereci para ajudá-la a cuidar dos bebês com a intenção de seduzi-la.

Dizendo isso, ele a soltou. Gina o olhou, com ar incrédulo.

— Não foi o que pareceu minutos atrás.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

— Não sei direito o que aconteceu comigo. Foi uma espécie de urgência incontrolável.

— E como posso ter certeza de que isso não voltará a lhe ocorrer?

— Gina...

Harry deu um passo à frente, mas ela levantou a mão para impedi-lo de se aproximar.

— Já tenho problemas demais, Harry. A última coisa que desejo é ser seduzida por você..

— Não farei isso.

Ela apenas cruzou os braços.

— Não sou um irresponsável. — declarou Harry. — Quero apenas uma chance para ajudá-la. Além disso, nossa principal preocupação deve ser os bebês, e não eu ou você.

Gina admitiu que ele tinha razão. Se Harry conseguisse se manter a distância, como prometera, seria até interessante deixá-lo ficar, para que ele visse que não era fácil cuidar de dois bebês.

— Tem razão. — disse a ele. — Os bebês são mais importantes.

— Então vai aceitar minha proposta?

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, o telefone começou a tocar. Grata pela interrupção, ela tirou o aparelho do gancho. Reconheceu a voz de Hermione do outro lado da linha.

— Tenho novidades para você, Gina.

— Sobre Kitty? Com certeza, ela ainda não foi operada, porque faz apenas algumas horas que Luna a levou para Roswell.

— Eu sei. Luna falou que iria ficar lá até o final da cirurgia, quando Kitty estivesse fora de perigo. Ainda não recebi notícias delas. Você recebeu?

— Não.

— Bem, liguei para contar que Rony já fez aquela investigação sobre Harry Potter.

Gina olhou para Harry, sentindo-se culpada. Ficou ainda pior ao ver que ele começara a lavar a louça para ajudá-la.

— E... o que ele descobriu? — perguntou, no tom de voz mais casual possível.

— Não sei se ficará surpresa, mas Harry é um homem muito digno e respeitável, Gina. Ele não tem nem sequer uma multa de trânsito!

Gina sentiu-se feliz e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem... pelo menos não nos resta mais essa preocupação. — falou.

Após uma breve pausa, Hermione falou:

— Parece estranha, Gina. Está se sentindo bem? Não se preocupe demais com tia Kitty. Ela e Lucille estarão jogando cartas amanhã, você vai ver.

— Não estou preocupada com tia Kitty. Estive pensando no que terei de fazer para cuidar dos cavalos e do estábulo. Luna e Emily não conseguirão fazer tudo sozinhas.

— Rony se propôs a ir até aí logo mais, para ajudá-las.

Gina continuou a olhar para Harry, entretido em lavar a louça. Ela nunca vira um homem trabalhar na cozinha, mas ele fazia aquilo com naturalidade, como se estivesse acostumado com a tarefa.

— Agradeça a Rony pela oferta, mas diga a ele que conseguirei dar conta de tudo sozinha.

— Mas os bebês...

Hermione tentou argumentar, mas Gina a interrompeu:

— Eles ficarão bem. Já consegui alguém para me ajudar.

— Sobre o que está falando? Sei que está com dificuldades, mas não estamos em condições de pagar uma empregada!

— Não terei de pagar essa pessoa, Hermione.

Após outra pausa, Gina ouviu a irmã suspirar do outro lado da linha.

— Oh. meu Deus, está falando sobre Harry?

— Sim.

— Gina! O que ele lhe fez?

A escolha das palavras de Hermione fez Gina enrubescer.

— Nada. Sei o que estou fazendo, não se preocupe. Explicarei tudo depois.

Desligou antes que Hermione dissesse algo mais e aproximou-se de Harry. Quando ela se encostou na pia, ele se virou para olhá-la.

— Era minha irmã, Hermione. — explicou.

— Ela recebeu notícias de sua tia?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Ela telefonou para dizer que Rony realizou a investigação que eu pedi sobre você. — confessou. Diante do silêncio de Harry, prosseguiu: — Não o culpo por ficar bravo com isso. Mas quero que saiba que não tive intenção de aborrecê-lo.

Harry sentiu uma onda de respeito diante da sinceridade de Gina.

— Acho que eu deveria ficar indignado com o que fez a meu respeito, mas... — Ele deu de ombros. — Não estou aborrecido. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, provavelmente agiria da mesma maneira.

Gina não entendeu por que se sentiu tão aliviada. Só sabia que não queria magoar Harry.

— Fico contente que encare o fato dessa maneira. — disse a ele. — Eu... falei para minha irmã que você iria me ajudar com os bebês.

Harry colocou o último prato no escorredor e pegou uma toalha para enxugar as mãos. Sorrindo, falou:

— Não vai se arrepender, Gina.

— Cheguei à conclusão de que seria uma boa oportunidade para descobrirmos como você se sairia como pai dos bebês.

Harry teve de se conter para não abraçá-la de pura alegria. Gina estava começando a depositar pelo menos um pouco de confiança nele.

— Irei até o hotel agora mesmo para pegar minha bagagem. — anunciou. — Acho que conseguirei estar de volta dentro de, no máximo, uma hora e meia. — acrescentou, olhando para o relógio.

— Vai começar hoje? — Gina se surpreendeu.

— Por que não? Você precisa cuidar dos cavalos. Enquanto isso, poderei ficar com as crianças.

— Não esqueci que você não entende nada de crianças. — salientou ela.

Harry sorriu, com charme, fazendo o coração de Gina acelerar.

— Nunca convivi com bebês antes. — admitiu. — Mas entendo muito menos sobre cavalos e acho que será mais seguro se eu ficar com as crianças.

Gina também sorriu.

— Aposto que vai querer reavaliar essa idéia daqui a alguns dias. — brincou.

— Não acredito que seja um trabalho muito pesado. — contestou. — Cuidar de dois bebês e cozinhar não pode ser tão complicado assim. Será um período de férias, se comparado às horas de tensão que passo na empresa.

— Ótimo. — anuiu Clara, sorrindo por dentro. — Tenho certeza de que esse tipo de férias é justamente o que você está precisando.

— Gina, não encontrei nenhum envolvimento criminal no passado de Harry Potter. — disse Rony, enquanto ela guardava um pouco de feno a um canto do estábulo. — Mas isso não significa que ele seja confiável o suficiente para ficar na mesma casa com você e os bebês.

Ela fez um gesto de indiferença para o cunhado, que havia acabado de sair do trabalho e ainda estava usando o uniforme de xerife.

— Você disse a Hermione que ele era digno e respeitável. — lembrou a ele.

— Claro que eu disse! — admitiu ele. — Hermione dará à luz nosso filho daqui a algumas semanas. Não quero que ela se preocupe com nada.

Gina carregou algumas ferramentas até um outro compartimento do estábulo. Voltando-se para Rony, perguntou:

— Não considera Harry confiável?

— Eu não falei isso. Não conheço Harry, nem estou em posição de julgá-lo. Espero apenas que saiba o que está fazendo.

Gina suspirou.

— Está preocupado porque Harry ficará na casa... com os bebês. — afirmou.

— E com você. — acrescentou ele.

A preocupação de Rony a deixou comovida. Ele e Neville eram como seus irmãos, e ela valorizava as opiniões de ambos, assim como os sentimentos que tinham em relação a ela. Porém, a intuição lhe deu a certeza de que não tinha nada a temer de Harry. Pelo menos, não do ponto de vista físico.

O aspecto emocional, no entanto, era uma questão bem diferente.

— Sei me cuidar, Rony. Eu não deixaria uma pessoa ficar próxima dos bebês, se não confiasse nela. Você sabe disso.

Rony a olhou em silêncio, por um momento. Das três irmãs, Gina era a mais difícil de se relacionar, talvez por ter dificuldade em expor suas vulnerabilidades, pensou ele. Por trás daquele dinamismo que ela mostrava ao mundo, Rony acreditava que sua cunhada era uma mulher frágil e sonhadora.

— Ok, Gina, confio no seu julgamento. Não voltarei a tocar nesse assunto. — Olhando em volta, perguntou: — O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

— Não precisa se preocupar, Rony. Já alimentei quase todos os cavalos. Ainda tenho de dar a mamadeira de Martin, mas, do jeito que ele é esfomeado, isso não vai demorar mais do que alguns minutos. Luna me ajudará nas tarefas que ficarem para amanhã.

— Como quiser. — respondeu ele.

— Obrigada por ter vindo, Rony. Se quiser mesmo me fazer um favor, passe em casa e cumprimente Harry. Quando o deixei, há duas horas, um dos bebês estava dormindo e o outro estava chorando de fome. Talvez ele esteja precisando de um apoio moral.

Rony sorriu, despedindo-se com um aceno.

— Pode deixar. Ligue-me, se precisar.

Já havia anoitecido quando Gina voltou para casa. Assim que entrou na cozinha, um aroma delicioso chegou às suas narinas.

Não viu Harry em nenhum lugar. No fogão, havia uma panela de espaguete sendo preparado e outra com molho já pronto.

— Harry? — chamou-o, indo em direção à sala.

— Estou aqui!

A resposta foi logo seguida por um grito contrariado de Adam. Ao chegar ao quarto dos bebês, Gina viu Harry tentando pegar Anna, que estava engatinhando pelo chão com apenas metade da fralda presa ao corpo. Adam estava no berço, berrando a plenos pulmões.

— Algum problema? — perguntou ela. Harry lhe lançou um olhar frustrado.

— Por que ela não consegue ficar parada enquanto troco a fralda? E ele... — Olhou para Adam. — Não tem motivo para estar chorando. Acabou de tomar a mamadeira há poucos minutos!

Gina se aproximou.

— Os bebês choram por outros motivos, além de fome, Harry. Ele deve estar aborrecido em ver você e a irmã dele nessa espécie de "batalha".

— Bem, não posso nem pensar em colocá-lo no chão. — explicou ele. — Ele desaparece de vista em questão de segundos!

Decidindo ajudá-lo, Gina disse:

— Veja se consegue pacificá-lo enquanto eu termino de trocar a fralda de Anna.

Ele tirou Adam do berço e ambos saíram do quarto. Quando ela terminou de trocar a menina, levou-a para a cozinha. Harry estava diante do fogão, tentando balançar Adam no colo enquanto mexia o espaguete.

— A massa passou do ponto. — anunciou ele, frustrado. — Aposto que isso nunca aconteceu com Kitty.

Gina se esforçou para não rir.

— Bem, ela já teve seus momentos de fiasco na cozinha.

— E você? Aposto que faria isso com uma mão amarrada nas costas.

Ficou evidente para Gina que Harry era um homem exigente consigo mesmo.

— Não exagere. — disse a ele. — Não precisa se censurar por causa de um espaguete. Ninguém espera que você seja perfeito em tudo que faz.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E quem disse que quero parecer perfeito?

Nesse momento, Adam encontrou a orelha de Harry e tentou puxá-la. Gina riu, enquanto ele tentava se livrar da mãozinha certeira do bebê.

— Todos os homens querem ser perfeitos. — respondeu ela. — E tenho certeza de que você não é uma exceção.

— Não sinto que tenho um ego que precise ser alimentado. — argumentou Harry.

— Ótimo, porque, no momento, estou mais preocupada em alimentar nossos estômagos. — respondeu ela, com um sorriso. — Estou faminta!

Depois de colocar Anna no chiqueirinho, foi até a despensa olhar seu estoque de alimentos.

Harry ficou de lado, observando a curva sensual do quadril de Gina, enquanto ela se encontrava ligeiramente inclinada, examinando a despensa.

— Não há mais massa fresca, se é isso o que está procurando. — avisou ele.

— Ainda resta um pacote de massa de macarrão no armário. — respondeu ela.

— O espaguete não ficará tão saboroso.

— Que importância tem isso? Com a fome que estou, sou capaz de comer qualquer coisa!

Harry riu. Também estava faminto. Ficou frustrado porque queria oferecer um jantar agradável para Gina depois das horas de trabalho difícil.

— Ok, eu farei o macarrão. — disse.

Gina estendeu os braços para pegar Adam no colo.

— Então deixe-me colocá-lo no chiqueirinho com Anna. Não conseguirá fazer nada com ele no colo.

— Mas ele vai começar a chorar de novo. — avisou Harry.

— Se isso acontecer, deixe que chore um pouco. Não fará mal ele chorar por alguns minutos. Caso contrário, Adam ficará mimado e chorará de vez em quando, para que você o pegue no colo.

— Depois de todo o trabalho que tive nas últimas horas, você ainda acha que estou mimando Adam? — Harry se indignou.

Gina tirou o bebê dos braços dele.

— Harry, quer se acalmar, por favor? Eu não quis dizer isso. Estou apenas tentando lhe dar um conselho.

Dizendo isso, colocou Adam no chiqueirinho e voltou para junto de Harry. Ele estava de pé, no centro do aposento, como que esperando para ouvir o que mais ela tinha a dizer.

— Não costumo criticar as pessoas que se oferecem para me ajudar, Harry, e quero que saiba que lhe sou muito grata pelo que está fazendo. Pouco me importa que você mime ou não as crianças.

Ele ficou visivelmente mais relaxado.

— Acho que me coloquei em uma postura muito defensiva, não? — perguntou a ela.

Quando Gina assentiu, os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Não tenho intenção de causar nenhuma confusão por aqui.

Ela também sorriu.

— Acho que a única confusão presente aqui é a minha. — declarou, olhando para as próprias roupas empoeiradas. — Se puder me esperar durante alguns minutos, irei tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Quando Gina se retirou, Harry se ocupou em preparar o macarrão. Enquanto colocava uma nova panela com água para ferver, perguntou-se o que o estaria fazendo agir como um idiota. Sabia que Gina não esperava que ele se tornasse um pai perfeito para os gêmeos.

Ainda assim, queria mostrar seu melhor lado a ela. Desejava que Gina o visse não apenas como um empresário bem-sucedido, mas também como alguém com quem ela poderia contar em todos os momentos. Seria uma exigência de seu ego ou de seu coração?, questionou-se.

Apesar disso, tinha noção de que teria de esquecer essa idéia de ficar agradando a Gina. Não estava ali por causa dela, mas sim pelos bebês.

Quando ela voltou para a cozinha, algum tempo depois, os gêmeos estavam brincando no chiqueirinho e o macarrão já estava preparado e regado com o molho.

— Hum, que aroma delicioso! — exclamou. — Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Ao vê-la, Harry não pôde deixar de admirar a beleza de Gina mais uma vez. Ela estava usando uma calça branca e um suéter cor-de-rosa que a deixaram com uma aparência sedutoramente feminina.

— Prefere vinho ou alguma outra bebida? — perguntou a ela.

Gina não gostou muito da idéia. Tomar vinho à noite, em companhia de Harry, não parecia uma decisão muito sensata.

— Prefiro um refrigerante. — respondeu.

Enquanto ele colocava os pratos sobre a mesa,

Gina pegou as bebidas.

— Qual dos bebês você prefere alimentar? — perguntou ela, arrumando as cadeirinhas dos dois próximas à mesa.

Harry nunca havia dado comida a um bebê durante sua própria refeição. Mas se Gina era capaz da fazer aquilo, ele devia pelo menos tentar.

— Deixe Adam comigo. — respondeu. — Ele está mais acostumado comigo do que Anna. Além disso, ele vem tentando me causar indigestão nas últimas noites e chegou a hora de eu me vingar.

Depois de colocarem os bebês nas cadeirinhas, Gina e Harry sentaram-se à mesa.

— O que os dois comerão? — perguntou ele. — Mais daquele creme estranho que comeram à tarde?

Gina riu da expressão de desgosto de Harry, ao se lembrar do aspecto do creme de cenoura e espinafre que ela dera às crianças.

— Não. — respondeu. — Daremos um pouco de macarrão a eles. Você vai ver como eles gostam.

Harry já havia saído para jantar com muitas mulheres elegantes, vestidas com roupas de estilistas famosos, com penteados e maquiagens impecáveis. Porém, nenhuma delas tinha aquele ar encantador de Gina. E nem o ambiente dos restaurantes era tão agradável quanto aquela cozinha aconchegante e com atmosfera familiar.

Se Sandra o visse nesse momento, diria que ele devia estar louco. Poucos dias antes, ele próprio pensaria o mesmo. Só que dias antes ele não conhecia Gina e os bebês. Nunca imaginara que ficar em companhia de uma mulher pudesse se tornar algo tão agradável e simples ao mesmo tempo.

— Houve tanta agitação desde que você chegou que esqueci de contar que sua irmã, Luna, telefonou. — falou ele. — Ela disse que a cirurgia de Kitty já terminou. Tudo correu bem e Luna virá vê-la amanhã.

— Oh, que boa notícia. Ela disse quanto tempo tia Kitty terá de ficar no hospital?

— Ela terá alta amanhã mesmo. — respondeu Harry.

Gina adquiriu uma expressão de alívio.

— Vou telefonar para ela amanhã. Tia Kitty deve estar curiosa para saber se tudo está bem por aqui.

Harry ofereceu uma porção de macarrão a Adam. O bebê olhou para a colher como se estivesse diante de um ser alienígena.

— Veja só .— Harry disse a Gina. — Ele continua o mesmo.

— Coma você mesmo o macarrão.

— O quê?

Gina riu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Harry.

— Eu disse para você mesmo provar o macarrão. Ele também vai querer assim que o vir comer.

Harry seguiu o conselho e comeu o macarrão. Adam olhou o gesto com interesse e soltou um risinho. Anna logo decidiu imitar o irmão e, no processo, deixou cair pedacinhos de macarrão no babador.

Gina gemeu, limpando a boca da menina com um guardanapo.

— Pelo visto, seu conselho não surtiu muito efeito — salientou Harry.

— Não tenho culpa se os dois acham você engraçado. Na maioria das vezes, isso funciona.

— Bem, pois acho que dessa vez o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Durante os dias seguintes, Gina esperava poder ensinar Harry a descobrir seus próprios métodos para lidar com os bebês. Talvez ele aprendesse que a formação de uma criança não se resumia a oferecer apenas conforto material, mas principalmente muito amor e carinho.


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO VIII_**

Durante a sobremesa, Gina e Harry levaram as crianças para a sala e deixaram que elas engatinhassem sobre o tapete, enquanto saboreavam um flan de morango que Kitty preparara no dia anterior.

— Posso acender a lareira, se achar que a sala está fria demais para os bebês. — sugeriu ele.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não está muito frio esta noite, e prefiro não gastar muita lenha.

Harry pensou em dizer a ela que não se preocupasse com aquilo porque ele compraria a quantidade que fosse necessária para mantê-los aquecidos. Porém, achou melhor não dizer nada. Já sabia, por experiência, que o assunto os levaria a discutir. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— Onde compra lenha? Em Ruidoso?

Gina pareceu surpresa.

— Comprar? Não compro lenha, Harry. Vou de carro até a montanha e eu mesma a corto.

Ele ficou tão espantado com a resposta que continuou apenas a olhá-la, sem dizer nada.

— O que foi? — perguntou Gina, curiosa.

— Oh, eu... — Ele foi até a lareira e colocou alguns pedaços de lenha no local onde o fogo era aceso. — Não se preocupe com isso. — disse. — Irei ajudá-la a cortar mais madeira, se for preciso.

Harry não ficaria na casa durante um tempo suficiente para isso, pensou Gina. Não demorou muito para que o agradável calor da lareira começasse a se espalhar pela casa.

— O que costuma fazer em noites como esta? — Harry perguntou.

Gina estava sentada no sofá, mantendo a cabeça apoiada no encosto. Embora a beleza de seu rosto fosse o primeiro aspecto a chamar a atenção de Harry, ele notou que ela parecia pálida.

— Eu descanso. — respondeu Gina. — Às vezes, minhas irmãs vêm para cá com as famílias e jantamos todos juntos, antes de uma partida de cartas. Em outras ocasiões, depois que os bebês já estão dormindo, eu e tia Kitty assistimos a um filme no videocassete ou lemos bons livros.

Harry olhou para a tevê, a um canto da sala. Durante as vezes em que estivera ali, nunca a vira ligada.

— Não assiste à tevê?

Gina deu de ombros.

— Apenas aos noticiários e à previsão do tempo. É difícil assistir a algum programa quando os bebês estão acordados. Você começa a ver algo interessante, mas logo tem de parar para trocar fraldas ou dar comida a eles. — Ela sorriu. — Quando volta para a frente da tevê, boa parte do programa já se foi.

Por algum motivo, Harry concluiu que Gina não se importava com aquilo. Pelo visto, divertimento era algo secundário na vida dela.

Harry foi até a janela e olhou para fora. Gina o observou, em silêncio. Sabia que ele estava inquieto.

O lugar isolado provavelmente ficara monótono para Harry, mas ela não tinha idéia do que fazer para distrai-lo. Porém, não o estava forçando a ficar. Harry tinha liberdade para ir embora quando quisesse.

— O céu está bastante nublado esta noite. — disse ele. — É possível nevar por aqui nesta época do ano?

— Estamos no meio de setembro. — respondeu Gina. — Em regiões mais elevadas, como esta, qualquer coisa é possível. Tivemos uma nevasca no mês passado.

Harry assentiu e foi para junto dos gêmeos. Brincou um pouco com eles, montando uma pirâmide com várias peças. Quando terminou, Adam empurrou-a com a mão, desmanchando a "escultura".

Contrariada com a atitude do irmão, Anna começou a chorar. Harry pegou a menina no colo.

— Eu sei, querida. — disse ele. — Seu irmão não é nem um pouco sensível. Quando ele crescer, teremos de ensiná-lo a ter boas maneiras.

Anna chorou mais alto, apontando a mãozinha para Adam, que continuava jogando as peças para os lados, pouco se importando com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Harry sentou-se com a menina em uma cadeira.

— Tenho algo para você brincar, mocinha. — falou ele.

Gina ficou olhando ele tirar algo do bolso da jaqueta. Era um relógio de bolso, pendurado em uma bonita corrente dourada.

Anna segurou a peça entre as mãozinhas e levou-a à boca no mesmo instante.

— Harry! Ela vai estragar seu relógio! — avisou Gina.

— Não se preocupe. Ele é à prova d'água. Se este parar de funcionar, comprarei outro e este deixarei para os dois brincarem.

Gina fez um ar de desagrado. Os bebês ficariam mimados demais quando Harry fosse embora. Porém, adquiriu um ar de preocupação ao se lembrar de que ele pretendia levar as crianças para Houston, quando fosse embora. Deus, como pudera esquecer desse detalhe?

— Gina? O que foi?

Ela olhou para Harry, mas não respondeu.

— Está com dor de cabeça ou algo do gênero? — insistiu ele.

— Não. Eu estava apenas... pensando. — Ficou de pé, antes que Harry voltasse a questioná-la. — Vou arrumar a cozinha. Pode cuidar dos bebês por alguns minutos?

— Por que não fica aqui que eu me encarrego da cozinha? — sugeriu ele, sabendo que ela estava cansada demais para cuidar de tarefas domésticas.

Gina sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Conseguiu pacificar Anna, e Adam parece disposto a se comportar no momento. Não vamos mudar os planos, ok? Quando eu terminar de arrumar a cozinha, iremos levá-los para dormir.

Meia hora depois, os bebês já estavam dormindo. Harry os deixou deitados no chiqueirinho da sala e cobriu-os com uma manta leve.

Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou Gina passando um pano úmido no chão. A louça já havia sido lavada e o fogão também estava limpo.

— Onde estão as crianças? — perguntou ela, assim que o viu.

— Dormindo no chiqueirinho. — Harry respirou fundo.

Gina sorriu ao dizer:

— Para alguém que não estava acostumado a lidar com crianças, o dia deve ter sido bastante agitado para você.

— Nunca imaginei que bebês fossem tão dependentes. — confessou ele. — Não se pode deixá-los sozinhos nem por um minuto!

— É verdade.

— Importa-se se eu preparar um pouco de café? Prometo lavar a louça depois.

— Claro que não me importo. Sinta-se em casa, Harry. — respondeu Gina, voltando a passar o pano pelo chão.

Ele começou a arrumar a cafeteira, surpreso com o que ouvira. A Fazenda Bar W estava longe de se parecer com sua casa, mas, ainda assim, o fato de Gina ter dito aquilo o deixou comovido.

— Aceita me acompanhar ou perde o sono quando toma café à noite? — perguntou a ela.

— Bem, não durmo direito de uma ou de outra maneira. — confessou Gina.

Tinha a impressão de que teria ainda mais dificuldade para dormir sabendo que Harry se encontrava sob o mesmo teto que ela.

— A que horas acorda pela manhã? — indagou ele.

— Às quatro e meia. Mas isso não significa que você também tenha de acordar nesse horário. Os bebês só despertam por volta das seis.

Quando o café ficou pronto, Harry encheu duas xícaras e levou-as para a mesa. Gina terminou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se diante dele.

— Talvez seja melhor me dizer qual a seqüência de suas tarefas por aqui. — sugeriu ele. — Caso contrário, vou me sentir totalmente perdido.

— Na verdade, não há uma seqüência rígida — explicou Gina. — Acordo cedo, dou comida e água aos cavalos e volto para tomar o desjejum. Depois, volto para o estábulo e começo a exercitá-los. Tenho dez cavalos, atualmente, por isso exercito cinco deles durante a metade da manhã e os outros cinco até a hora do almoço. A tarde, faço a limpeza do estábulo.

— E quando lhe resta tempo para fazer outras tarefas? — perguntou Harry, espantado com a dura rotina de Gina.

Ela deu de ombros, tomando um gole de café.

— Tenho de deixar algumas delas por fazer. A menos que Luna e Emily estejam aqui para me ajudar.

Ao ver aqueles lábios rosados úmidos de café, Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar como fora maravilhoso beijá-los e ser correspondido por Gina.

— Se faz praticamente tudo na fazenda, o que sobra para Luna e Emily?

Ela sorriu.

— Sei que para quem não está acostumado com a vida em uma fazenda as tarefas parecem simples. Mas o trabalho por aqui é bem mais agitado do que apenas olhar cavalos e vacas pastando, pode acreditar.

— Eu acredito.

— Depois que papai morreu, Luna e eu dividimos o trabalho entre nós. Ela sempre preferiu lidar com o gado e eu com os cavalos, por isso mantivemos as tarefas como estão agora. Cuidar de todos os animais da fazenda não é nada fácil e o trabalho parece nunca ter fim.

Após um momento de silêncio, Harry perguntou:

— Como era a rotina da fazenda quando Arthur estava vivo?

Gina sorriu, mostrando um brilho saudosista no olhar.

— Oh, era muito diferente. Papai nunca tinha menos do que cinco empregados para manter a fazenda em ordem. Naquela época, eu e minhas irmãs já trabalhávamos, mas podíamos escolher nossos horários e ritmos de trabalho.

— Tiveram de dispensar todos os empregados?

Gina assentiu, com tristeza, desviando o olhar.

— Não gosto de pensar nisso. — falou. — Os cinco empregados sustentavam suas famílias com o dinheiro que ganhavam aqui e... — Ela hesitou. — Foi muito triste quando tivemos de despedi-los.

Percebendo a tristeza de Gina diante de uma situação que, para ele, parecia normal, Harry concluiu que estava aprendendo a ver a vida de um ângulo diferente.

Por um motivo que nem ele mesmo saberia explicar, colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

— Espero que um dia a situação volte a ser como antes. — disse.

Talvez fosse tolice, mas Gina acreditou que Harry estava sendo sincero ao dizer aquilo. Por outro lado, sentiu-se perturbada com a idéia de que ele pudesse ter um sentimento de compaixão com relação a ela. Não queria isso de Harry. Tampouco desejava que ele lhe desse motivo para admirá-lo e querer estar junto dele.

— Eu... — Abaixou a vista. — Eu... vou fazer o possível para que tudo volte a ser como antes. — Devagar, voltou a fitá-lo. — Talvez demore anos, mas tempo é algo que não me falta. E energia também. — acrescentou, com um breve sorriso.

Porém, quanto tempo duraria aquela energia?, Harry se perguntou. Até quando Gina agüentaria trabalhar daquela maneira, sem descansar?

Ela olhou para a mão de Harry sobre a sua. O local parecia cada vez mais quente, fazendo seus pensamentos tomarem rumos perigosos. Afastou a mão com gentileza e firmeza ao mesmo, antes de ficar de pé.

— Obrigada pelo café. — agradeceu. — Acho melhor levar os bebês para o quarto agora.

Harry percebeu que seu toque a afetara de alguma maneira. Ele também não ficara indiferente à proximidade de Gina. Sabia que teria de travar uma verdadeira luta contra si mesmo para se manter longe dela, enquanto permanecesse na fazenda.

Após tomar o último gole de café, levantou-se e disse:

— Acho melhor acompanhá-la para aprender como colocá-los para dormir. Algo me diz que é preciso mais do que simplesmente deitá-los nos berços.

Harry a seguiu até a sala, enquanto Gina respirou fundo várias vezes. Tinha de se manter em alerta, lembrar quem era Harry Potter e o motivo pelo qual ele se encontrava ali.

Cada um deles pegou um bebê, levando-os para o quarto em seguida.

Gina deitou Anna na cama de solteiro que havia no quarto e pediu a Harry que fizesse o mesmo com Adam.

— Preciso trocá-los, antes de os colocarmos nos berços — explicou.

— Mas eles vão acordar.

— A essa hora da noite, os dois já estão exaustos, Harry. Nem barulho de avião consegue despertá-los. — brincou.

Enquanto Gina trocara as fraldas dos bebês, Harry ficou de lado, observando-a. Teve de se conter para não soltar o elástico que lhe prendia os cabelos. A imagem daqueles cabelos sedosos e avermelhados caídos sobre os ombros dela lhe trouxe outras visões sensuais, que ele preferiu ignorar.

Algo no silêncio do aposento fez Gina se voltar para olhá-lo. Conteve o fôlego, ao se deparar com o brilho de desejo presente nos olhos de Harry. Sentiu seu lado feminino despertar com a intensidade de uma flor prestes a desabrochar.

Harry prometera que não a beijaria novamente nem repetiria o que acontecera pela manhã. Naquele momento, Gina sentira-se aliviada com a promessa. Nesse instante, porém, viu-se invadida por uma onda de frustração. Era desapontador saber que não voltaria a sentir os lábios de Harry junto aos seus.

Fez menção de continuar trocando a fralda de Adam, mas parou quando Harry a tocou no ombro.

— Harry...

— Não se preocupe. Não vou me aproveitar da situação.

— Não era isso o que eu ia dizer.

— Mas a idéia passou por sua mente.

O coração de Gina acelerou.

— Também não passou pela sua? — provocou-o.

— De fato, pensei nisso tantas vezes que minha cabeça chegou a doer. — confessou ele. — Mas eu lhe fiz uma promessa.

— E você é um homem de palavra?

Harry tocou os cabelos dela com as pontas dos dedos.

— Nunca quebrei uma promessa, Gina.

Só que nunca fora tão tentado antes, pensou.

Ela fechou os olhos quando os dedos gentis deslizaram por seus cabelos. Harry não se sentia apenas atraído por ela. Queria amá-la. Estava evidente nos penetrantes olhos esmeraldas e no modo como ele a tocava.

— Harry, nós...

— Eu sei. — ele a interrompeu. — Não deveríamos estar tão próximos.

— Não sou tola. — disse Gina, fitando-o nos olhos. — Somos pessoas diferentes. Se estivesse em Houston, nunca olharia para uma mulher como eu.

— Não existem mulheres como você em Houston.

— Claro que existem. Só que você não freqüenta o mesmo círculo que elas.

Harry estava prestes a responder que ela estava errada, porque não havia nenhuma mulher no mundo como ela. Porém, seria o mesmo que admitir que estava apaixonado, e isso não era verdade. Sentia apenas atração física por Gina, nada mais.

— Fala como se eu fosse um esnobe. Conheço muitas pessoas da alta sociedade, mas isso não significa que eu tenha conhecidos apenas nesse círculo.

Como argumento final, Gina estendeu as palmas das mãos na direção dele.

— Por acaso convidaria para sair uma mulher que estivesse com as mãos neste estado?

Harry olhou para as mãos de Gina e viu que as palmas estavam um pouco feridas, devido ao trabalho no estábulo. Sem hesitar, tomou-as entre as suas e as beijou.

— Não deve se menosprezar. — murmurou.

Os lábios de Gina se curvaram, demonstrando ironia.

— Não era isso que pretendia fazer comigo quando veio para o Novo México?

— Isso já passou, Gina. Se pareci rude no início, foi porque estava aborrecido e apreensivo. Eu não a conhecia.

— Também não me conhece agora. — salientou ela.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Existe algo que ainda não sei a seu respeito?

Gina se tornou muito séria. Sem responder, voltou a se ocupar com a tarefa de trocar os bebês.

— Responda, Gina. — insistiu ele.

— Sou o que está vendo, Harry. Não temos nada em comum. Por favor, não complique a situação sentindo-se...

Gina não soube o que dizer.

— Atraído por você? — ele completou.

Harry estava a centímetros dela. Gina teve vontade de se voltar para ele e falar sobre os sentimentos que a atormentavam nos últimos tempos, mas soube que não deveria fazê-lo. Harry agiria como Richard, desprezando-a quando soubesse que ela não podia ter filhos. Ele era um homem acostumado a ter sempre o melhor, e não iria querer ter uma mulher estéril a seu lado.

— Acho que era isso o que eu pretendia dizer. — emendou.

Gina tinha razão, pensou Harry. Os dois pertenciam a mundos muito diferentes. Logo teria de voltar para Houston, onde levava sua vida. Não poderia se envolver com ela. Mas se tinha noção disso, o que o levava a querer conhecê-la melhor?

— Por que isso a perturba? Sua apreensão diz respeito apenas a mim ou aos homens em geral?

Gina o fitou com um ar tão triste e acusador ao mesmo tempo, que Harry sentiu um peso no peito.

— Esqueceu-se do motivo que o trouxe até aqui? — indagou ela.

— Vim para ajudá-la a cuidar dos bebês.

— Não! Veio para levá-los embora!

— É isso o que conclui quando olha para mim? — indagou, em um tom de voz frustrado. — Acha que sou seu inimigo?

Gina não o via dessa maneira, mas achou que seria melhor deixá-lo pensando o contrário pelo seu próprio bem.

— Não consegui esquecer quem você é, Harry. Eu já lhe disse que os bebês significam mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa e não vou deixar que você os tire daqui.

Harry se surpreendeu ao se dar conta de que já não tinha intenção de afastar Gina das crianças. Só não sabia qual era o motivo que o fizera mudar de idéia.

N/A: Desculpa a demora, mas começaram os testes e eles vão até o fim do mês, mas vou postar toda semana mesmo assim.

Mila Pink: Eu também amo esses quatro. Aqui vai mais um cap. Eu demorei mais do que esperava, mas seus comentários. Bjzzzz.

Sissi 19: Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, eu amo esse livro e a adaptação com o casal Harry/Gina ficou bem legal. Eles são meu casal favorito. Já atualizei. Bjzzzz

EmmerlyK: Que bom que você esta gostando da minha versão.Não precisa mais esperar, aqui ta mais um cap. Espero que você goste. Bjzzz

Obrigado por comentarem na fic, bjzzzz


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAPÍTULO X_**

— Harry, querido, acho que você deveria entrar em contato com um psiquiatra, ou pelo menos com algum terapeuta que possa examiná-lo. Esqueceu-se de que tem uma companhia de petróleo aqui, em Houston?

Harry franziu o cenho, ao ouvir a pergunta de Sandra.

— Sei muito bem o que tenho em Houston. Mas também sei que tenho pessoas competentes trabalhando para mim. Se minha presença estivesse sendo necessária, já teriam telefonado para me avisar.

— Deus, acho que está mesmo maluco! O que deu em você para bancar a babá a essa altura da vida? Esqueceu-se de que foi até aí para _buscar _os bebês?

— Eu sei, Sandra. Mas Gina estava em uma situação difícil e senti que tinha o dever de ajudá-la.

— Dever? Sua irmã queria apenas que buscasse os bebês, Harry! Você não deve nada aos Weasleys!

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Minha irmã não estava totalmente sã quando escreveu aquela carta, Sandra.

— Harry! Que coisa horrível para dizer de sua própria irmã! Pensei que você amasse Belinda.

Harry tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. Sempre conseguira conversar com Sandra sobre vários assuntos, mas ela já não parecia tão compreensiva quanto antes. De fato, estava arrependido de ter telefonado para ela.

— Claro que eu a amava, Sandra. Mas isso não significa que devo ignorar os defeitos que Belinda tinha. Desde que cheguei aqui, descobri que ela estava com mais problemas do que eu poderia imaginar. A única pessoa que ela conheceu da família Weasley foi Arthur, portanto, não havia como ela saber se eles eram ou não pessoas apropriadas para criar os bebês.

— Ok, então sua irmã tinha problemas. — admitiu Sandra. — Mas isso também não significa que você deva algo aos Weasleys. Acho que os ares da montanha estão deixando seu cérebro com falta de oxigênio, Harry. Não está pensando direito.

Ele tinha certeza de que nunca pensara com tanta clareza em toda sua vida.

— Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. — afirmou.

Sandra riu, incrédula.

— Afinal, o que está fazendo, Harry? Aprendendo a ser "papai" ou deixando que essas pessoas o usem?

De súbito, a imagem de Gina, dos bebês e de toda a família rindo, reunida em volta da lareira, surgiu na mente de Harry. Estava começando a perceber que para alguém ser rico não era exatamente necessário ter dinheiro. Sandra não entenderia isso, mas não tinha importância. Ele entendia.

— Talvez eu esteja apenas aprendendo a ser mais humano — disse a ela.

— Harry...

— Preciso desligar agora, Sandra. Anna está chorando.

Desligou antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa que o contrariasse. No caminho até o quarto das crianças, encontrou Gina no corredor, segurando Anna no colo. A menina parecia alegre, balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos de Gina.

— Por que voltou tão cedo para casa? — perguntou ele, olhando para o relógio. — Ainda são dez horas da manhã.

— Luna pediu que eu viesse buscar uma garrafa com chá.

Dizendo isso, ela passou por ele e foi à cozinha. Harry a seguiu, observando o modo sensual como os quadris de Gina se moviam enquanto ela andava. Estava com as botas enlameadas e os cabelos úmidos, mas nem assim perdia aquele ar de beleza e sensualidade que tanto o afetavam.

— Eu estava ao telefone e não vi você chegar. — disse a ela.

Gina colocou Anna na cadeira de refeições e entregou um mordedor de borracha a ela.

— Já fez suas transações comerciais de hoje?

Desde que ele se mudara para a fazenda, Gina raramente perguntara sobre seu trabalho. Por isso, Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

— Não. Eu estava apenas conversando com uma amiga.

Gina hesitou um momento, antes de começar a encher a garrafa térmica com chá quente.

— Deve estar sentindo falta de seus amigos de Houston.

— Não tenho tantos amigos assim. Pelo menos, não amigos de verdade. Tenho muitos colegas de trabalho, mas nunca tive muito tempo para manter relações sociais.

— Manter relações sociais não é o mesmo que estar com os amigos. — salientou Gina.

— Sei o que quer dizer. — anuiu ele. — Enquanto meu pai era vivo, costumava oferecer festas para os empresários que o conheciam. Eu vivia cansado de ter de estar sempre sorrindo para aqueles sujeitos enfadonhos que só sabiam falar de negócios. Mas quando eu estava com meus amigos, tínhamos liberdade para conversar sobre qualquer assunto e para agir como quiséssemos. — Adquirindo um ar saudosista, acrescentou: — Sinto falta daquela época em que eu ainda trabalhava nos campos e tinha meu pai na frente dos negócios.

— O que aconteceu com seu pai, Harry?

— Ele estava em meio a uma viagem de helicóptero, para resolver um negócio em outra cidade, quando ele e o piloto foram surpreendidos por uma tempestade. O helicóptero acabou se chocando contra uma montanha e os dois morreram. Ele tinha apenas cinqüenta e três anos quando isso aconteceu.

— Vocês... eram muito unidos?

— Meu pai era meu melhor amigo, Gina.

— O meu também era meu melhor amigo. — disse ela. —Hermione e Luna o amavam muito, mas eu era a mais apegada a ele. Por mais que tenhamos enfrentado problemas aqui na fazenda, nenhum se comparou à tristeza de perdê-lo.

Harry tocou o rosto dela, com gentileza.

— A dor vai diminuir com o tempo, acredite em mim.

Gina sentiu-se comovida com o gesto de Harry.

Desde que ele chegara à fazenda, tentara se convencer de que ele não passava de uma pessoa materialista e insensível. Porém, estava percebendo que se enganara. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado por ela, pensou, sentindo o coração acelerar. Olhando para Anna, disse:

— Algumas pessoas diriam que sou louca, mas agradeço a Deus por papai ter concebido os gêmeos. É como se uma parte dele houvesse ficado conosco. Você, por outro lado, deve olhar para eles e ver Belinda, não?

Harry achou estranho que aquilo não acontecesse com ele. Talvez porque os bebês se pareciam muito mais com Gina do que com sua irmã.

— Quando olho para os bebês, vejo você, Gina.

— Está... falando sério?

— Olhe só para ela. — Ele indicou Anna.

Gina sorriu.

— Não estou falando sobre aparência física. — disse a ele.

— Nem eu. É verdade que vim para levá-los embora, a pedido de Belinda, mas, quando olho para eles, não vejo minha irmã. É estranho, mas vejo nós dois, Gina. — Após respirar fundo, completou:

— Andei pensando e concluí que as crianças precisam de um pai e de uma mãe.

Gina conteve o fôlego. Estaria ele se referindo a eles próprios? Aturdida com a idéia, deixou Anna no chiqueirinho e encaminhou-se para a porta, levando a garrafa consigo.

— Eu... Bem, Luna está me esperando e ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Antes de sair, olhou para trás uma última vez. Harry a observava com um olhar perscrutador.

— Tentarei voltar cedo para almoçar. — disse ela.— Ainda preciso ir a Ruidoso cuidar de alguns assuntos... no banco.

Em outras palavras, ela estava precisando de dinheiro, pensou Harry.

— Irei com você. — anunciou ele.

— Harry! Um banco não é lugar para dois bebês. Eles ficarão irritados e impacientes. Além disso, não há nada que você possa fazer por lá.

— Não acredito muito nisso. Tenho uma certa influência no meio bancário e isso pode se tornar útil.

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Como sabe se não vou lá para fazer um simples depósito na minha conta?

— Onde teria conseguido dinheiro para fazer um depósito? — ele respondeu com outra pergunta. — Até onde sei, você e Luna não venderam nenhum animal. Então, onde arranjou o dinheiro?

Harry era observador demais para o gosto de Gina.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Depois irei até o pasto pedir a Luna que fique com as crianças para que eu possa ir ao banco com você. — falou ele, adiantando-se.

— Luna tem trabalho para fazer! —- protestou Gina.

— Poderá ajudá-la depois. Agora volte para o estábulo. Se fizer o trabalho depressa, poderemos sair antes do almoço.

Meia hora depois, os dois já estavam a caminho de Ruidoso, no carro de Harry.

— Acho que posso contar nos dedos às vezes em que a vi sorrir durante a última semana. — disse Harry, quebrando o silêncio.

— Lamento se não estou sendo uma companhia agradável, mas não lhe pedi que viesse, lembra?

— Não estou reclamando de sua companhia. Só não gosto de vê-la preocupada.

— Harry, não pode entender como estou me sentindo. Nunca teve de... imaginar de onde tiraria mais alguns dólares para cobrir suas despesas. — Olhando-o, acrescentou: — Deve estar se perguntando por que não vendo alguns animais.

Harry assentiu, já que era justamente nisso que estava pensando.

— Não vendo os animais porque não nos restaria muita coisa, além de pastos desertos, um estábulo e um celeiro vazios. Eu não suportaria ver a Bar W nesse estado.

— Já pediu algum empréstimo ao banco?

Gina assentiu.

— Foi extremamente necessário. Estávamos em meio a uma seca e ficamos sem dinheiro para comprar comida para os animais quando Belinda... — ela se interrompeu, cobrindo os lábios com a mão ao se dar conta do que iria dizer.

Harry não tinha culpa pelo que a irmã fizera, e ela não queria magoá-lo, trazendo aquele assunto à tona.

— Sinto muito, Harry. Não estou tentando culpar sua irmã, embora eu tenha feito isso no passado. Não quero... magoá-lo. Sei que a amava muito.

— Sim, eu amava Belinda. Mas não sou tolo, Gina. Sei quanto ela prejudicou sua família. Neville me contou sobre o incêndio e sobre como ele e Luna quase morreram. Dou graças por não ter acontecido uma segunda tragédia nessa história.

Gina tocou o rosto dele, em um gesto quase automático.

— Obrigada, Harry.

Já haviam entrado na cidade, quando ele disse:

— Posso lhe emprestar quanto quiser, Gina, para que não precise fazer um novo empréstimo no banco.

Harry nem pensou em dizer que "daria" o dinheiro a ela, pois sabia que Gina provavelmente teria um ataque histérico. "Emprestar" soaria como algo mais impessoal e talvez ela aceitasse a oferta por isso.

— Nem pensar! — replicou ela, como que ofendida com o que ele dissera. — Prefiro vender toda a fazenda a tomar dinheiro emprestado de você!

— Por quê?

Gina estreitou os olhos.

— Nunca esquecerei do que você me disse naquela noite, no escritório. Insinuou que eu queria seu dinheiro! Aposto que continua pensando da mesma maneira e resolveu oferecê-lo a mim por algum motivo. Mas eu não quero! Nunca aceitarei dinheiro de você! Prefiro deixar a fazenda falir!

Sem dizer nada, Harry parou o carro na primeira vaga de estacionamento e desligou o motor.

— Por que parou? — perguntou Gina. — Se não formos logo, o gerente sairá para almoçar.

Harry se virou de frente para ela.

— Pouco me importa que cheguemos atrasados! — retrucou. — Quero saber por que diabos não quer aceitar minha ajuda. Há poucos minutos, disse que não me culpava pelos erros da minha irmã.

— E não culpo. — confirmou Gina. — O fato de ser irmão de Belinda não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Então não gosta mesmo de mim?

— Claro que gosto de você. Mas tenho meu orgulho, Harry, mesmo que não tenha dinheiro.

— O orgulho pode fazê-la passar fome e frio, sabia?

O rosto dele estava tão próximo que Gina sentiu-se hipnotizada por aquele olhar intenso.

— Eu... não quero lhe dever nada, será que não entende?

— Não. — respondeu Harry, contendo a vontade de beijá-la. — Quero ajudá-la, Gina.

— Veio até aqui para levar os bebês, não para me ajudar.

Harry gemeu, com impaciência, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com as crianças, Gina! Quero ajudá-la porque te amo. Não é razão suficiente?

— Não, Harry. Você não me ama e não vou permitir que faça isso.

Ele riu, com ironia.

— E como pretende me impedir?

Gina desviou o olhar, procurando as palavras certas.

— Irei atormentá-lo tanto que não suportará ficar perto de mim! — replicou, exasperada.

Harry ligou o carro novamente.

— Já me mostrou quanto é capaz de atormentar um homem. Terá de pensar em algo mais eficiente, minha cara.

— Não complique a situação, Harry. Por favor!

Minutos depois, entraram no banco. Enquanto aguardava na recepção, Harry ficou olhando Gina sentada diante da mesa do gerente, um homem pouco mais velho do que ela. Pela sua experiência, sabia que as pessoas mais jovens costumavam tomar decisões rápidas, em vez de fazerem uma análise cuidadosa de como sua resolução influenciaria a vida de outra pessoa. Por isso, não ficou surpreso quando Gina voltou cabisbaixa.

— Não conseguiu nada?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ajeitando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro.

— Ele disse que seria arriscado o banco fazer outro empréstimo para a Bar W. Principalmente com os atuais preços do gado. Tentei explicar que não trabalhamos apenas com gado, mas ele não quis saber.

Harry ficou de pé e fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse onde ele a estivera esperando.

— Fique aqui. Pode ser que eu tenha um pouco mais de sorte.

— Não, Harry! Ele não sabe quem você é! Além do mais, isso não é problema seu!

— Gina, por favor. Não escolha justo este momento para mostrar seu lado rebelde. Pelo menos espere até chegarmos em casa.

— Não estou sendo rebelde. Só não sei o que você pode fazer para mudar a opinião dele.

Harry sorriu, com charme.

— Sou muito persuasivo quando quero.

Durante os vinte minutos seguintes, Gina se manteve impaciente. O que Harry estaria dizendo ao gerente?, perguntou-se. Não queria que ele implorasse por dinheiro. Preferiria vender alguns cavalos, se fosse preciso.

Assim que Harry saiu da sala fechada, para onde o gerente o levara, ela ficou de pé.

— Harry o que diabos aconteceu? Eu lhe disse...

— Ele quer falar com você.

— O quê? — Gina franziu o cenho. — Mas eu já falei tudo que precisava a ele!

— Gina, ele quer que você volte à mesa dele para assinar alguns papéis.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— O que você fez?

— Ele deu de ombros.

— Apenas usei os argumentos certos.

— Então, o banco vai me emprestar o dinheiro? — indagou ela, com um brilho de esperança no olhar.

Harry sorriu.

— Eu lhe disse que era um homem persuasivo. Ah, e consegui três mil dólares a mais do que a quantia que você havia pedido.

Ela levou a mão aos lábios, aturdida. Num impulso, beijou-o no rosto, sem saber ao certo como agradecer.

— Você é teimoso e nunca ouve o que digo. — sussurrou ao ouvido dele. — Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada.

Harry não tinha idéia de que o amor podia transformar um simples beijo e algumas palavras em algo tão especial. Com um sorriso satisfeito, respondeu:

— Não precisa agradecer, Gina.

Ao chegarem na fazenda, Harry telefonou para as irmãs de Gina, convidando-as para jantar com eles. Sabia que Gina deveria estar ansiosa para contar a novidade a elas.

Ela estava dando banho nos bebês quando ouviu alguém bater à porta.

— Gina, você está aí? Sou eu e Luna. — disse Hermione.

Sem deixar de olhar os bebês, Gina foi abrir a porta.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Harry nos convidou para jantar. Você não sabia? — inquiriu Hermione.

Luna se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira e começou a brincar com Adam e Anna.

— O que aconteceu com o barquinho de borracha? —: perguntou ela, mostrando um patinho aos dois.

Os bebês sorriram, batendo as mãos na água.

— Adam fez um buraco no barquinho e ele não flutua mais — respondeu Gina.

— Oh, mas que menino levado! — Luna fingiu censurá-lo. — Por que não se comporta como sua irmã?

No mesmo instante, Anna jogou um brinquedo na cabeça de Luna, molhando-a.

— Oh, eles são todos seus agora, Gina. - anunciou ela, ficando de pé. — Chega de brincar por hoje.

— Harry falou que você tinha uma novidade para nos contar. — afirmou Hermione, curiosa.

Gina deu de ombros.

— O gerente do banco fez o empréstimo que estamos precisando e acrescentou três mil dólares a mais.

Luna e Hermione ficaram boquiabertas.

— Três mil! — exclamou Hermione. — Não acredito!

— Como conseguiu isso? — Luna perguntou. — Eu tinha certeza de que não nos emprestariam nem mais um dólar!

— No início, o gerente não quis fazer o empréstimo, mas Harry teve uma conversa em particular com ele e... — Ela estalou os dedos. — Conseguimos até mais do que pedimos.

Luna e Hermione trocaram olhares surpresos.

— Estou chocada. — afirmou Luna. — Eu já estava até pensando qual das vacas seria melhor vender.

— Pode esquecer isso, pelo menos durante os próximos meses.

Dizendo isso, Gina voltou a dar banho nas crianças.

— Você não está feliz? — Luna perguntou.

— Claro que estou.

— Pois não é o que parece. — replicou Hermione.

Enquanto Luna começava a enxugar Anna com uma toalha felpuda, Gina disse:

— Eu estava até empolgada pela manhã, mas, ao longo do dia, acabei me dando conta de que não adianta nos sentirmos aliviadas com o empréstimo se não poderemos pagá-lo depois. Estamos apenas adiando o inevitável.

— Ficou pessimista demais de uma hora para outra. — ralhou Hermione.

— Concordo. — anuiu Luna, olhando Gina enxugar Adam. — Já passamos por problemas piores e não é hora de desistir.

— Estou tentando manter o otimismo, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil. — confessou Gina. — Minha maior preocupação é com Harry. Ele pode resolver levar as crianças a qualquer momento.

— Agora que o conheço melhor, não acredito que ele faça isso — falou Luna.

— Harry mencionou algo sobre levar os bebês para Houston? — Hermionee perguntou.

— Bem... — Gina hesitou. — Ele disse que Adam e Anna precisam de nós dois, seja lá o que isso signifique.

— Talvez ele tenha se referido a uma custódia conjunta ou algo do gênero. — sugeriu Hermione, pensativa. — Para ser sincera, não gosto de imaginar os bebês sendo criados em duas casas ao mesmo tempo. Isso prejudicaria a formação dos dois.

— Harry disse a Gina que a ama, Hermione. — falou Luna.

Gina gemeu, contrariada, e Hermione sorriu, satisfeita.

— Ah! Então estamos chegando ao ponto crucial da questão!

— Hermione, não estou interessada em ouvir um sermão sobre amor, casamento e toda aquela bobagem sobre os homens não se importarem com o fato de que não posso ter filhos. — declarou Gina.

— Quando um homem ama uma mulher de verdade, isso se torna secundário. — insistiu Hermione.

— Bem, pois Harry não se interessa tanto assim por mim. Ele é um homem acostumado a ter tudo que quer e não vai desistir da idéia de ter filhos por minha causa. Portanto, esqueçam o que ele me disse, porque eu mesma já esqueci!

Na cozinha, Neville e Rony se encontravam de braços cruzados, observando Harry preparar bifes à milanesa. Os dois não entendiam nada de cozinha, mas haviam conseguido arrumar a mesa e colocar as bebidas para gelar, a pedido de Harry.

— O que será que aquelas três tanto conversam? — perguntou Neville. — Estão no quarto das crianças há mais de meia hora!

Rony riu.

— Quando elas se juntam, parecem perder a noção do tempo. Talvez tenhamos de chamá-las.

Harry sorriu para os dois, contente com a amizade que nascera entre eles.

— Posso perguntar algo a vocês?

— Claro. — respondeu Rony.

— Vocês... tiveram problemas para persuadir Luna e Hermione a se casarem?

Rony e Neville se entreolharam, começando a rir.

— "Problemas" não é a palavra certa para descrever o que passamos. — salientou Neville. — Rony e eu tivemos de enfrentar uma verdadeira batalha para conquistar nossas esposas.

— Está pensando em se casar, Harry? — perguntou Rony.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro, certificando-se de que nenhuma das mulheres estava por perto.

— Quando eu morava em Houston, não pensava muito nisso, mas depois que vim para cá... Bem, Gina mexeu comigo de alguma forma. Só que ela é teimosa demais! Não consigo convencê-la das minhas verdadeiras intenções.

Rony e Neville assentiram rindo, sabendo bem que Harry tinha razão.

— As irmãs de Gina são tão teimosas quanto ela, pode acreditar. Não é, Neville?

— Sim, é verdade.

— E o que vocês fizeram? Como conseguirei conquistar Gina? Ela não confia em mim, e tem um orgulho tão grande quanto o Texas!

— Se ela for como Luna. — disse Harlan — Precisa apenas saber quanto você se importa com ela.

— Neville tem razão. — anuiu Rony. — Isso foi tudo que Hermione quis realmente de mim.

— Mas como fizeram elas acreditarem em vocês? Quando abro a boca, Gina simplesmente tapa os ouvidos!

— Às vezes, não basta usar apenas palavras com as mulheres, meu amigo. — aconselhou Rony, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. — Elas querem uma prova mais concreta.

E como ele poderia fazer isso?, Harry se perguntou. Já havia dito tudo que sentia a Gina! Como conseguiria provar a ela que a amava?

N/A: Desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas eu to em semana de prova, organizando os meus 15 anos e ainda to com uma péssima internet. Mas aqui ta mais um capitulo e o último vem ainda essa semana, quando eu conseguir o 3G da minha mãe de novo.

Mila Pink: O Harry ta se tornando mesmo um ótimo tio/pai, concordo com você. Mas sobre as crianças, eles vão arranjar um jeito melhor de cuidar delas...juntos. Espero que goste desse cap. Bjzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

**_N/A: Oieeee! Último capitulo!Finalmente. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos, e é claro, a todos que leram. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjzzzzz e até a próxima adaptação._**

**_CAPITULO XI_**

Naquela mesma noite, quando todos foram embora, Harry e Gina sentaram-se na sala, enquanto os bebês brincavam mais um pouco, antes do irem dormir.

Por algum motivo, Adam se afeiçoara mais a Harry do que Anna. O menino estava sempre querendo ficar perto do tio e tentando chamar sua atenção. Essa noite não foi exceção. Fazia alguns minutos que o bebê estava segurando as pernas de Harry e ameaçando chorar.

— Ele está querendo colo? — Harry perguntou a Gina.

— Eu lhe avisei que ele iria ficar mimado.

— Tentei seguir seu conselho, mas não agüento vê-lo chorar. Não quero que Adam pense que não me importo com ele.

Gina revirou os olhos, com um meio sorriso.

— Agora ele já sabe qual é seu ponto fraco. — disse a Harry. — Por isso está se aproveitando.

Ele lançou um olhar maroto para o bebê.

— Ok, seu espertinho. Vamos andar um pouco. Talvez você goste.

Dizendo isso, segurou as mãozinhas de Adam e começou a andar com ele pela sala. O bebê riu tão alto que Gina e Harry também riram.

— Por que não me disse logo que queria passear, rapazinho? — perguntou Harry.

Gina sorriu, encantada com a visão dos dois andando devagar pela sala. Harry seria um ótimo pai. Ao pensar nisso, não pôde deixar de sentir uma onda de tristeza. Desejou poder ser a mulher que daria filhos a ele, mas o destino já marcara suas cartas.

— Gina, veja isso! Adam está andando sozinho!

A voz animada de Harry lhe chamou a atenção.

Foi então que viu Adam dar um passo hesitante e depois outro.

— Como conseguiu que ele fizesse isso? — perguntou a Harry.

No mesmo instante, ajoelhou-se diante de Adam e estendeu os braços.

— Venha, meu amor .— chamou-o. — Mostre-me que já sabe andar.

Adam balbuciou alguns sons e deu alguns passos titubeantes em direção a ela. Gina o abraçou, dando-lhe vários beijos.

— Mas que menino esperto que você é, Adam!

O riso do bebê indicou que ele sabia haver feito uma proeza.

— Quem disse que os meninos amadurecem depois das meninas? — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Adam superou a irmã.

— Bem, pois ainda não é hora de cantar vitória, meu caro. Anna precisa apenas de um incentivo.

Gina pegou a menina no colo e levou-a até o meio da sala.

— Ok, Anna, está na hora de mostrar a seu tio do que as mulheres são capazes.

Segurando as mãozinhas da menina, Gina deixou que ela andasse pelo aposento. Porém, foi soltando-a aos poucos. Quando finalmente deixou que ela seguisse sozinha, Anna deu alguns passos, mas caiu sentada e começou a chorar.

— Oh, Anna... Não podemos deixar que Adam e Harry nos derrotem. — disse Gina, fazendo-a ficar de pé novamente. — Venha, meu anjo. Não precisa ter medo.

Anna deve ter percebido que era o centro das atenções, ou então já aprendera algo sobre a guerra dos sexos, porque parou de chorar e deu alguns passinhos em direção a Gina.

— Isso mesmo, meu amor! — comemorou Gina, beijando-a.

Enquanto olhava a cena, Harry tentou imaginar os bebês em seu apartamento, em Houston, mas não conseguiu. As crianças pertenciam a esse lugar, cheio de uma atmosfera de amor e de carinho.

— Ok, ok. — disse. — Já vi que Anna também consegue andar. Mas Adam a venceu por alguns minutos. Tem de reconhecer que ele merece um crédito por isso.

Gina riu.

— Adam é alguns minutos mais velho do que Anna. Talvez seja por isso que ele andou primeiro.

Meia hora depois, os dois deixaram os bebês dormindo no quarto e voltaram para a sala. Gina preparou um chocolate quente e entregou uma caneca a Harry. Permaneceram diante da lareira acesa.

Pensativo, Harry disse:

— Eu me afeiçoei muito a esses bebês.

— Já percebi isso. — afirmou Gina.

— Mesmo assim, não quero afastá-los de você.

Ela o olhou no mesmo instante.

— Está querendo dizer que não irá mais ao tribunal...

— Tribunal? Eu nunca falei que a levaria ao tribunal!

Gina suspirou de puro alívio.

— Está falando sério, Harry?

— Sim. Você me fez perceber que dinheiro não é tudo na vida de uma pessoa. Meu coração mudou de alguma maneira.

— Oh, então você tem um? — ela o provocou.

Harry sorriu. Deixando as canecas fumegantes de lado, aproximou-se mais dela e disse:

— Por que não a encontrei antes, Gina?

Afetada por aquela proximidade, ela respondeu:

— Sei que se importa comigo, mas...

— É mais do que apenas me importar com você, Gina. Eu te amo. — Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. — E quero me casar com você.

Gina conteve o fôlego.

— Casar? Não pode estar falando sério!

Harry sorriu, com gentileza.

— Nunca pedi ninguém em casamento antes, portanto, é mais sério do que você imagina.

— Eu já lhe disse o que penso sobre casamento. Nunca vou me casar.

— É o que pensa.

— É o que sei! — Gina ficou de pé, sentindo o coração batendo forte. — Não quero mais ouvir nada sobre casamento.

— Por quê?

— Você sabe muito bem o motivo! Terei de repetir tudo?

— Se o problema for aquela história de não poder ter filhos, esqueça. Já temos dois bebês e isso é suficiente para mim. — afirmou Harry.

Gina estreitou os olhos.

— É por isso que está me pedindo em casamento, não é? Assim poderá ficar com os bebês!

— Mas que droga, Gina! Não diga tolices!

— Tolice nada! Ambos sabemos muito bem o que você queria desde o início.

Se não a amasse tanto, Harry daria uns bons tapas no traseiro de Gina. Porém, entendia que ela fora muito magoada no passado e que era difícil aprender a confiar em outro homem.

— Eu já lhe disse que os bebês serão sempre seus. Posso assinar um documento com essa condição, se isso a deixar mais aliviada. — Aproximando-se dela, continuou: — Amá-la não tem sido nada fácil, Gina. E acho que está na hora de você desistir de lutar contra seus sentimentos.

Sem dar tempo para que ela protestasse, Harry a beijou. Gina tentou resistir, mas logo suas forças foram se desvanecendo. Confiando ou não em Harry, amava-o com toda sua alma.

— Oh, Harry, não sabe o que está fazendo comigo.

— Sim, eu sei. — sussurrou ele, levando a mão aos botões da blusa dela. — Está fazendo o mesmo comigo, Gina.

— Não pode ser. Está me amedrontando.

Harry se afastou um pouco para olhá-la.

— Está com medo de mim? Oh, Gina, eu nunca teria coragem de lhe fazer mal.

— Sei disso. Mas o que me causa medo é a possibilidade de você me fazer mudar de vida e de planos. Eu já havia traçado o rumo da minha vida, desde que Richard me alertou.

— Diga-me onde posso encontrar esse sujeito, Gina. Tenho vontade de ensinar uma lição a ele!

— Por haver sido honesto comigo?

— Não! Por haver arruinado sua vida!

Após um momento de silêncio, ela disse:

— Não se trata apenas do fato de eu não poder ter filhos, Harry. Não pertencemos à mesma classe social. Não agüentaria morar em uma fazenda nem por um mês.

— Mas não suportarei voltar para Houston sem você!

— Não posso morar em Houston. — asseverou Gina. — Minha família e minha vida estão nesta fazenda. Por isso estou lutando tanto para mantê-la.

— Não quero que deixe a Bar W mesmo depois do nosso casamento.

— Harry! Você viveria aqui?

— Aprendi a gostar da fazenda.

Gina não estava acreditando que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

— Harry, seu trabalho fica em Houston e...

— Está querendo dizer que não precisa de mim por aqui, é isso?

— Não! Claro que preciso de você, e também os bebês. Eu te amo, Harry, e acho que já sabe disso.

Ele não sabia, e aquela declaração soou como música aos seus ouvidos.

— Então, por que está discutindo comigo, Gina?

— Porque não quero tê-lo e depois ficar sem você!

— Mas isso não vai acontecer.

Quem poderia garantir?, ela se perguntou. Depois de algum tempo, quando ele se cansasse de viver na fazenda, sem poder contar com a alegria de ter um filho, com certeza a deixaria e voltaria para a cidade.

— Acabará encontrando alguém que possa fazê-lo feliz, Harry. Uma mulher que lhe dará um lar, filhos e que saberá se portar no meio social em que você vive.

— Acha que é isso o que me fará feliz? Então realmente não me conhece.

— É você quem não se conhece.

Esperando que seu gesto dissesse mais do que as palavras, Harry a beijou com paixão. Gina se rendeu por um momento, mas acabou se afastando com um gemido abafado, antes de sair correndo para o quarto.

Gina tentou evitar Harry durante os dois dias seguintes. Para surpresa de ambos, Kitty voltou inesperadamente no terceiro dia.

Ela parecia estar bem o suficiente para fazer tarefas mais leves. Harry nunca se sentiu tão inútil quanto naqueles dias. Até que a atitude indiferente de Gina o levou a tomar uma última decisão. Entrando na cozinha, encontrou Kitty sentada à mesa, descascando algumas batatas.

— Kitty, poderia olhar os bebês no chiqueirinho por alguns minutos?

— Claro.

— Vou até o estábulo, ver se Gina está precisando de ajuda.

Kitty arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Acha que ela aceitará ajuda?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Ela está brava porque a pedi em casamento.

A tia de Gina não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa. Sorrindo, disse:

— Então, precisa mesmo fazer algo para agradá-la.

— Mas como é possível agradar a Gina? Ela é a mulher mais difícil que já conheci!

— Gina puxou ao pai. Arthur também era um cabeça-dura.

— Bem, pois não pretendo desistir. — declarou Harry. — O que acha de me ter como novo morador da fazenda, Kitty? — perguntou, com uma piscadela.

— Vá logo atrás dela, rapaz. Faz tempo que estou precisando de um ajudante na cozinha — brincou Kitty.

Harry sorriu, saindo com um aceno.

Harry encontrou Gina varrendo um compartimento do estábulo.

— Por que não se senta um pouco e deixa que eu faça isso para você? — sugeriu a ela.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Quem está cuidando das crianças?

— Elas estão dormindo no chiqueirinho. Pedi a Kitty que cuidasse delas por alguns minutos.

— Kitty ainda não está completamente curada, Harry. Não poderá pegar nenhum deles no colo, se for preciso.

Ele sabia que a maior preocupação de Gina era com ela mesma. Não queria encarar seus próprios sentimentos.

— Vim até aqui para ajudá-la, quer você queira ou não.

Gina olhou para ele.

— Está tentando me aborrecer de propósito, não é?

Harry não conseguiu ficar sério. Gina ficava ainda mais linda quando estava brava.

— Não preciso tentar aborrecê-la, Gina. Você já é brava por natureza.

Notando que se excedera, ela falou:

— Desculpe-me, Harry. Agradeço pela oferta de ajuda, mas acho melhor você voltar para... para a casa.

— Ia dizer que eu voltasse para Houston, não é? — Diante do silêncio dela, prosseguiu: — Pois não vou voltar para lá e está acabado. Ficarei aqui e iremos nos casar, como duas pessoas normais apaixonadas.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Não pode decidir ficar dessa maneira!

— Já decidi. Além disso, conto com a aprovação de Kitty, e provavelmente com a do restante de sua família.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Oh, Deus, o que fiz para merecer isso?

— Eu te amo, Gina. E quando você não está feliz também não me sinto feliz.

— Não quero que seja infeliz, Harry. Por isso não podemos nos casar.

Andando com passos firmes, Gina saiu do estábulo. Tomando uma súbita resolução, Harry saiu correndo e alcançou-a do lado de fora. Segurando-a pelo braço, fez com que ela o fitasse nos olhos. Atrás deles, o sol do fim de tarde matizava o céu com belos contrastes alaranjados e azuis.

— Não deveria ter vindo até aqui, Harry. — sussurrou Gina.

— Precisamos conversar — afirmou ele. — Durante os últimos dias, estive pensando em nós e nos bebês...

— Harry, por favor — pediu ela, com voz trêmula.

— Ouça o que tenho a dizer, Gina. Sei o que estou lhe fazendo e decidi não continuar mais com isso. Rony me disse que eu precisava mostrar que te amava. E acho que só há uma maneira de eu fazer isso.

Algo na expressão de Harry mostrou a Gina que ele ia dizer palavras que mudariam suas vidas para sempre. Tocou o rosto dele, em um gesto quase inconsciente.

— Não precisa me mostrar nada, Harry. Sei que me ama.

— Sim, Gina, mas não conseguirei suportar essa situação. Se não posso tê-la, a única solução é voltar para Houston. Quero que seja feliz, e se eu tiver de ir embora para que isso aconteça, então irei.

— Vai embora? — murmurou ela, aflita.

— Deus sabe que não _é _isso o que eu quero, mas é a única coisa que me resta fazer. Adeus, Gina.

Dizendo isso, ele a fitou nos olhos uma última vez e começou a andar em direção a ficou olhando ele se afastar, sem saber o que fazer. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão angustiada. Harry estava indo embora!

Tomada por um ímpeto que nem ela mesma soube explicar, correu atrás dele.

— Harry!

Ele se virou para trás, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la tão perto.

— O que foi?

— Não irá a lugar nenhum, cowboy!

Ele continuou olhando-a, confuso.

— Oh, Harry! Tenho sido... Tenho me comportado como uma idiota. Acha mesmo que conseguirá ser feliz apenas comigo e com os gêmeos?

O rosto dele se iluminou e um sorriso curvou seus lábios. Sem dizer nada, abraçou-a com força.

— Claro que sim, meu amor. Será que não entende que significa mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa?

— Mas não poderei lhe dar um filho.

— Gina, você já consultou algum especialista para ter certeza de sua esterilidade?

Ela hesitou um instante.

— Bem, não fui exatamente a um especialista. Tive apendicite quando estava no colégio e foi naquela época que o médico diagnosticou o problema. Mas nunca me consultei com um especialista. Richard me desiludiu tanto que isso nem me passou pela cabeça.

— Pois agora você irá consultar um. Se houver chance de cura, fará um tratamento. E se não houver, pelo menos terá essa certeza. De qualquer maneira, teremos um ao outro, e isso é o que mais importa para mim.

— Também teremos os gêmeos. — lembrou Gina. Harry sorriu.

— Sim. Na verdade, foi por causa deles que nos conhecemos.

Após um longo beijo apaixonado, seguiram abraçados em direção a casa.

— Oh, Harry, seremos tão felizes!

— Mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar o que é a verdadeira felicidade, Gina. — disse ele, beijando-a na testa.

Olhando para as vacas pastando ao longe, ela adquiriu um ar maroto ao perguntar:

— Entende alguma coisa sobre vacas?

— Apenas que elas dão origem aos bifes e hambúrgueres deliciosos que costumo comer.

Gina o olhou de soslaio.

— Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. — disse a ele. — O que disse ao gerente do banco naquele dia em que fomos pedir o empréstimo?

Harry hesitou. Não podia mentir para Gina, mas não tinha idéia de qual seria a reação dela quando soubesse a verdade.

— Bem, eu...

Ele começou a rir e Gina não conseguiu ficar séria por muito tempo. Foi então que Harry teve certeza de que tudo terminaria bem. Gina finalmente o entendia e aceitava seu amor.

— Assinei um documento e disse a ele para entrar em contato com meu banco, em Houston, pedindo a transferência de sete mil dólares da minha conta para a conta da fazenda.

Gina não ficou surpresa com a revelação. Sabia que Harry faria qualquer coisa por ela. Afinal, ele a amava.

— Eu lhe devo muito, meu amor. — disse a ele.

— Não quero nada além de seu amor, Gina. Acha que pode me pagar dessa maneira?

Ela sorriu, feliz, compartilhando com Harry uma troca de olhares cheia de promessas.

— Sim, meu amor. Pelo resto da minha vida...

FIM


End file.
